Blood Bond
by satine01
Summary: harry disparait après sa 7eme année. six ans passent. qui est donc ce misterieux jeune homme qui a tué Voldemort et qui semble posseder une telle puissance. et où atil donc disparut apès avoir fait le travail d'harry. attention slash! chapitre 1 revisé!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **BloodBond

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Disclamer:** aucun personnage n'est à moi (mais si JKR ne veut plus de Harry, Severus ou Sirius, je veux bien les récupérer!)

**Spoileur:** les 5 premiers tomes (mais Sirius n'est pas mort)

**Pairing:** vous allez voir!

**Rating:** R je pense pour l'instant, et plus ensuite (y aura des lemons!)

**Résumé - Contexte:** dés que Harry et les autres sortent du Hogwarts Express à la fin de leur 7eme année, quelque chose se passe et Harry disparaît. Il ne se tient plus en contact avec personne de l'école. On entend de temps en temps des actions menées contre Voldemort, mais personne ne pense à lui car on le croit mort.

6 ans passent ainsi.

La lutte contre Voldemort a atteint le sommet (même si tout à coup celui ci a baissé le nombre des raids).

Une rencontre a lieu entre le bien et le mal. Les bons croient être perdus, car ils sont persuadés que Voldemort a tué Harry, alors que les mauvais sont assez confiant. Au moment où la bataille semble perdue pour le côté de la lumière, quelqu'un apparaît, qui provoque Voldemort en duel. L'homme gagne, mais les mangemorts fuient et il disparaît aussi.

**Warning:** **_Slash _**(en conséquence les homophobes sont proscrits ) (peut être un **_Mpeg_** plus tard ainsi que des **_lemons_**), vampires, anges noirs, mort...

**Remarques:** j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction à la fin de l'été, puis j'ai abandonnée. Mais je l'ai reprise quand j'ai commencée à avoir des cours ennuyeux à l'université. Puis une de mes amies (myvaughn-sark) (qui d'ailleurs est ma bêta !) s'est mise à la lire par-dessus de mon épaule, et donc vous aurez de temps en temps des remarque faites par elle (**_mvs_ **pour elle, **_S_** pour moi).

Aussi, j'utilise pour la plus part les noms anglais, alors demandez moi si vous ne comprenez pas de qui je parle!

Et pour finir: **_ceci est l'action dans le passé, des flash-back _**je ne le marque pas, je trouve que c'est pas très beau.

**_Remarques 2:_** je viens de remettre le chapitre 1: j'ai enlevé les commentaires et je l'ai ai mis à la fin, car certains s'en plaignaient!

Aussi, on m'a demandé si j'étais obligée de mettre un mpeg. Et bien non! Je suis à mon 10e chapitre sur le brouillon, et je suis loin d'avoir un mpeg. En fait j'ai voulu profiter pour fusionner quelques idées semblables ensemble. Mais bon, peut être pour la séquelle. On verra.

Chapitre I

"- On fait quoi?"

Les mangemorts entouraient leur leader. Ils étaient peu, et l'erreur qu'ils venaient de faire contre un seul homme était stupide (**_1_**). Ils devaient la réparer, tout de suite.

"- Il est blessé, seul et au bout de forces autant physiquement que magiquement," dit Lucius. "Il suffit de ratisser la forêt et trouver les traces qu'il laisse. Il doit certainement perdre du sang. Certains d'entre nous vont transplaner à la sortie de la forêt au cas où il aurait assez de forces pour s'enfuir."

Le cercle se rompit. Lucius Malfoy donna encore quelques instructions puis arrêta 'l'un des mangemorts.

"- Je veux que tu le trouve avec ton... don," fit-il. "Cela ne doit pas être difficile avec tout ce sang qu'il laisse..."

"- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Lucius," fit le mangemort d'une voix _mortellement_ calme (**_2_**). "Mais je vais le faire, car sinon nous sommes _morts_ (**_3_** )!"

Malfoy soupira, mais ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas devenir de la chair à pâté. Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que son interlocuteur disparut. Il soupira de nouveau. Jamais il ne pourrait faire confiance à une créature de ce genre, quel ami qu'il soit. Mais il était leur meilleure chance à retrouver le fugitif.

Lucius enrageait. Comment avaient-ils pu échouer (**_4_**). Non, plutôt comment avait-il pu donner à Wormtail un poste aussi important? Depuis quand faisait-il confiance à ce rat? Il le considérait moins que rien lors du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et cela n'allait pas changer après sa mort.

_**Tout avait été planifié des coups à l'avance.**_

_**Dès la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une fois les mangemorts rescapés réunis, ils commencèrent à chercher la taupe.**_

_**Ils la trouvèrent: un nouveau, voleur et alcoolo. Ils l'obligèrent à faire une Promesse Incassable qui consistait à amener leur ennemi dans un piège. Cet homme, qui avait tué Lord Voldemort devait payer. Et leur seul indice pour le retrouver était ce traître.**_

_**Ils avaient montés une embuscade dans la forêt. Ils avaient planifier de l'attaquer avec une lame moldu enduite d'un poison anti-magie. La personne touchée par la lame ne pouvait plus être guérie de façon magique. Et comme ils avaient prévu d'attaquer au cœur!**_

**_Mais seulement voilà: c'est ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Et avec la maladresse maladive de Wormtail! ... Au moins il avait ce qu'il méritait : la mort (5)._**

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur (**_6_**). Il se mordit les lèvres. Sa blessure à la poitrine saignait atrocement. Sa blessure au ventre, plus ancienne, le tiraillait. Il s'appuya contre un arbre. Il savait que plus il ferait de pauses, moins il aurait de chances pour fuir. Mais il devait reprendre son souffle.

Il avait déjà été blessé auparavant, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cette douleur. Il avait été entraîné pour ne pas la ressentir. Il pouvait passer outre, mais son corps, lui... (**_7_**)

Il entendit des bruits lointains étrangers à la forêt. Il serra les dents et se remit en route. Jamais il n'aurait cru que tuer Voldemort lui apporterait de tels problèmes.

**_"- Qui a osé!" (8)_**

**_La voix de Voldemort avait arrêté les combats proches d'eux. Tous virent un Voldemort fou de rage se lever, après avoir été envoyé par terre par un coup de poing (9). Il avait été tellement absorbé par sa quasi victoire sur Dumbledore qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir._**

_**"- Comme on se retrouve, Tom!"**_

_**La voix claire et rieuse appartenait à un jeune homme qui se tenait maintenant à côté de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas très grand. Ses cheveux longs et noirs cachaient à moitié ses yeux presque noirs avec des nuances de vers et rouge. Un sourire recourbait ses lèvres.**_

_**"- Toi!" cria Voldemort. "Mes mangemorts t'ont tué."**_

_**"- Oh, non!" sourit encore plus le jeune homme. "Il ne faut jamais confier aux autres le travail qui peut être fait soi-même. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard pour toi."**_

_**"- Laisse moi rire!" fit Voldemort. "Potter était le seul qui pouvait me tuer. Tu n'es rien."**_

**_"- Je ne suis rien?" (10) répéta tranquillement l'homme. "Je ne suis rien, dis-tu?"_**

**_Le sourire qui ornait son visage disparut. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient dans les airs. Ses yeux, sa peau pâle... il semblait irréel (11). A ce moment il ressemblait tellement à Dumbledore à ses moments de colère._**

_**"- Tu m'as torturé, Tom," fit-il. "Tu as essayé de me faire disparaître, mais tu ne m'as rendu que plus fort. Une leçon ne t'as pas suffi. Je t'ai demandé de te calmer. Tu n'as pas écouté. Meurs!"**_

_**Un torrent rouge et vert apparut autour de Voldemort. Des cris s'élevèrent; des cris sauvages; des cris du fond de l'âme; des cris de milliers d'innocents emportant leur tueur en enfer.**_

_**Ce fut fini en quelques instants. Quelque instant encore il eut fallu aux autres pour se réveiller, comme d'un cauchemar. Ces quelques instants qui ont permit aux quelque mangemorts rescapés à fuir.**_

_**"- Merde!" chuchota le jeune homme voyant Lucius Malfoy, Petter Pettigrew et quelques autres importants mages noirs transplaner.**_

_**Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore et, avant que celui-ci ne puisse le retenir, disparut.**_

_**Il transplana d'abord dans son appartement. Il devait refaire son bandage: la blessure faite par Voldemort lors de sa torture ne voulait se refermer.**_

_**Puis il sortit un plan du pays. Il connaissait la plupart des planques de mangemorts. Il ne savait par où commencer. Il devait les retrouver, mais n'avait de temps pour appeler son équipe de nettoyage. Il eut tout à coup un sourire et transplana.**_

_**Il apparut dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il se faufila entre deux magasins et rapide comme un éclair, saisit le chien qui était caché dans un trou au mur.**_

_**"- Tu ferais mieux de te transformer, sinon!" fit-il et mit sa baguette sous les yeux du canidé.**_

_**Quelques secondes plus tard un homme était vautré devant lui.**_

_**"- Tu m'as fait peur," siffla l'animagi. "Préviens la prochaine fois, Marcus!"**_

_**le jeune homme renifla, mais ne baissa pas sa baguette.**_

_**"- Je sens de la peur et de la culpabilité!" énonça-t-il d'une voix calme. "Que t'ont-ils fait faire cette fois ci, Berny?"**_

_**"- J'ai dû venir avec eux," chuchota Berny.**_

_**"- Et?"**_

_**"- Je... Tu sais, tu les a impressionné cette fois ci! Ils ont tous peur de toi! Ils veulent ta mort. Ils..."**_

**_"- Ils t'ont découvert. C'est bon, j'ai compris," renifla Marcus. "Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas tué?" (12)_**

_**"- Tu veux ma mort?"**_

_**"- Ok, essayons une autre méthode."**_

_**Un moment ils restèrent silencieux. Marcus était trop calme, Berny - trop nerveux.**_

_**"- C'est une embuscade, n'est ce pas?" fit Marcus, mais n'attendit pas de réponse. "Oui, ils ont tout prévu. Le rendez vous, la forêt, la promesse Incassable. Ils ont tout prévu. Sauf... mon don en Légilimencie."**_

_**Marcus soupira.**_

**_"- Soit, j'irais," fit-il. "Toi, Berny, je ne veux plus te voir. Sinon!" (13)_**

_**Il fit un vague signe avec la baguette avant de disparaître.**_

Marcus s'étonnait qu'il pouvait encore courir après avoir perdu tout ce sang. Il ne pouvait refermer ses blessures. Il était trop épuisé par le combat. Et puis il doutait que ses ennemis n'aient pas prévu quelque chose pour cela.

Son entraînement physique lui aidait à tenir le même rythme constant. Il se déplaçait assez vite. Il sentait les animaux s'écarter de sa route. Il sentait les mangemorts derrière lui. Il sentait ... quelque chose ... tout à coup...qui venait d'apparaître devant lui ... et qu'il percuta de plein fouet ...

Aussi vite qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le derrière, Marcus réagit et se remit sur les pieds, la baguette levée, les yeux sur l'obstacle. Il doutait qu'il puisse se défendre, mais bon ... il ferait comme si ...

L'obstacle en question était une silhouette noire. Un homme habillé de robe de mangemort.

Marcus fit un léger pas en arrière, mais ne lâcha pas l'homme des yeux. Il se concentra un instant et essaya de ressentir l'esprit de l'homme. Mais il se heurta à une barrière froide. L'homme devait être un Occlumens. Il essaya encore, avec une charge plus forte, mais la reçut en retour. Non, l'homme était un Légelimens.

Il vit l'homme sourire avant de parler.

"- J'attendais pas moins de l'homme qui a tué Voldemort!" fit-il.

Marcus fronça les sourcils.

"- Depuis quand les suivants de Voldemort l'appellent par son nom?" lui répondit-il.

L'homme ne dit rien.

"- Vous étiez là quand il m'a torturé," insista Marcus. "Je me souviens de la froide barrière de votre esprit."

"- Baissez votre baguette, Marcus Evans," dit l'homme.

Il avait fait un pas en avant et Marcus vit quelque chose qui le fit frissonner.

"- Un vampire!" chuchota Marcus.

Il sentit tout à coup la présence de nombreux mangemorts pas loin derrière lui. Puis des éclats de voix...

"- Merde!" fit-il.

Il n'avait pas lâché le vampire du regard et vit celui ci bouger. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver que le vampire lui faisait lâcher la baguette et lui emprisonnait les poignées.

"- Pas un mot, sinon, je serais obligé de vous tuer!" lui murmura le vampire.

Marcus se sentit disparaître dans l'ombre. Physiquement présents ils étaient invisibles aux yeux de mangemorts qui le suivaient. Ils les dépassèrent. Il était sauvé d'eux. Pour l'instant. (**_14_**)

Marcus se laissa aller dans l'inconscience.

_**Les Corbeaux,**_

_**Pour commencer je vous félicite pour l'excellent travail sur le champ de bataille.**_

_**Ensuite, je dois vous dire que je poursuis, seul, quelque mangemorts. C'est une affaire personnelle, alors je ne pense pas que vous seriez obligez de venir m'aider. Je vous conseille de vous reposer. Non, en fait je vous donne l'ordre d'aller vous reposer! Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, Tina! Tu pourrais penser un peu à ton gamin! Je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas contre d'aller en vacances pour quelques semaines. Et toi, Bobby! Prends une des combinaisons des plongées de la réserve et embarque notre chère Ginna. Et que je ne vous revois pas avant que vous n'auriez fini d'explorer de fond en comble les profondeurs du Pacifique! Et je ne t'oublie pas Tim. Si je te trouve dans la bibliothèque, ou même à l'armurerie... ou... oh, et puis merde, que je ne te revois pas au QG avant un ou deux mois!**_

_**Donc vous l'auriez compris, si je vois l'un d'entre vous à mon retour, je vous garantis de vous trouver du travail pour toute l'année!**_

_**Je me débrouillerais de trouver les mangemorts restants et de nettoyer après moi, promis!**_

_**Bonnes vacances! **_

_**ME, al HP**_

à suivre

------------------

**_1mvs_**: mais ils font que des trucs stupides! C'est de nature!

------------------

**_2S_**: j'y crois pas, j'ai fait cette blague à 2 balles! **mvs :** bah qu'est-ce que tu veux… c'est pas ta faute si t'es pas douée… **S **: meuhhhhh ! fait gaffe, c'est moi l'auteur et je vais me fâcher ! **msv :** se tait et continue de lire

----------------------

**_3S: _**...

**_-_**-------------------

**_4S_**: on se le demande!

----------------------

**_5S: tout à fait d'accord là! mvs: le pauvre ... ils sont vraiment méchants avec lui... c'est pas sa faute s'il est pas doué:- S: je ne l'aime pas, et je suis l'auteur et j'en fais ce que je veux dans ma fic!_**

-------------------------

**_6S_**: le pauvre choupinou! **Mvs :** ça te vas bien de te moquer toi ! Sadique !**S **: maiiiiiie, je me moque pas ! je l'adore, moi !

----------------------------

**_7mvs_**: et après on dit que l'auteur n'est pas sadique! C'est ça! **_S_**: moi, sadique? Jamais! **_mvs_**: et mois je suis une sorcière! **_S_**: no coments! **mvs:** la bouche tombant par terre tu vas me le payer!**S :** et alors ? **mvs :** _you don't know the power of the dark side_ **S **: ah oui ? -- tu crois : **mvs :** oui oui je crois très bien… muahahahahahahahah

-----------------------------

**_8S: cria-t-il comme une banchee en colère! Lol. mvs: on se moque pas! Non mais!_**

-------------------------------

**_9S: toujours voulu faire ça! mvs: ça doit être tripant de voir Voldy se faire mettre à terre par un coup si ... moldu! Mdr_**

------------------------------

**_10mvs: mais ... mais... mais...S: 0o mvs: oui, auteur? Me tais ok_**

**_-_**-----------------------------

**_11mvs: bad boy? Mmm lol_**

-----------------------------

**_12S: on se le demande tiens! mvs: sadique avec tes commentaires! S: bah, tu viens de le remarquer! mvs: et on ne se fout pas de moi! Sinon vais me fâcher!_**

------------------------------

**_13mvs: sinon quoi? ... pam pam fessé? S: O.o_**

--------------------------------

**_14mvs_**: comment ça pour l'instant? **_S_**: je t'en pose des questions!**_mvs_**: Oui!**_S_**: O.o?

**_Harry: _**O.o hé ho c'est sensé être quoi?

**_S:_** bah, c'est le premier chapitre! un grand sourire satisfait

**_Harry:_** grrrr, je la sens mal ta fic, là!

**_S:_** non, tu crois?

**_Harry:_** et elle se fout de moi en plus! il sort de la chambre en claquant la porte

**_S:_** -.- il se prends pour qui, lui? Il va voir qu'il ne faut pas me mettre en colère! Bwahahahaha

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **BloodBond

**Auteur:** Satine01black

**Disclamer:** aucun personnage n'est à moi (mais si JKR ne veut plus de Harry, Severus ou Sirius, je veux bien les récupérer!)

**Spoileur:** les 5 premiers tomes (mais Sirius n'est pas mort)

**Pairing:** vous allez voir!

**Rating:** R je pense pour l'instant, et plus ensuite (y aura des lemons!)

**Résumé - Contexte:** dés que Harry et les autres sortent du Hogwarts Express à la fin de leur 7eme année, quelque chose se passe et Harry disparaît. Il ne se tient plus en contact avec personne de l'école. On entend de temps en temps des actions menées contre Voldemort, mais personne ne pense à lui car on le croit mort.

6 ans passent ainsi.

La lutte contre Voldemort a atteint le sommet (même si tout à coup celui ci a baissé le nombre des raids).

Une rencontre a lieu entre le bien et le mal. Les bons croient être perdus, car ils sont persuadés que Voldemort a tué Harry, alors que les mauvais sont assez confiant. Au moment où la bataille semble perdue pour le côté de la lumière, quelqu'un apparaît, qui provoque Voldemort en duel. L'homme gagne, mais les mangemorts fuient et il disparaît aussi.

**Warning:** **_Slash _**(en conséquence les homophobes sont proscrits ) (peut être un **_Mpeg_** plus tard ainsi que des **_lemons_**), vampires, anges noirs, mort...

**Remarques:** j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction à la fin de l'été, puis j'ai abandonnée. Mais je l'ai reprise quand j'ai commencé à avoir des cours ennuyeux à l'université. Puis une de mes amies (myvaughn-sark) (qui d'ailleurs est ma bêta !) s'est mise à la lire par-dessus de mon épaule, et donc vous aurez de temps en temps des remarque faites par elle (**_mvs_ **pour elle, **_S_** pour moi).

Aussi, j'utilise pour la plus part les noms anglais, alors demandez moi si vous ne comprenez pas de qui je parle!

Et pour finir: **_ceci est l'action dans le passé, des flash-back_** je ne le marque pas, je trouve que c'est pas très beau.

**_Remarques 2:_** je viens de changer un peu les choses au début de la fic: j'ai enlevé les commentaires et je l'ai ai mis à la fin, car certains s'en plaignaient!

Aussi, on m'a demandé si j'étais obligée de mettre un mpeg. Et bien non! Je suis à mon 10e chapitre sur le brouillon, et je suis loin d'avoir un mpeg. En fait j'ai voulu profiter pour fusionner quelques idées semblables ensemble. Mais bon, peut être pour la séquelle. On verra.

_**Chapitre II**_

"- Vous devez rire!"

Albus Dumbledore venait de raconter ce qu'il savait du combat final aux personnes présentes dans son bureau. C'est-à-dire aux membres les plus importants de l'Ordre de Phénix survécus à la guerre.

Hermione et Draco Malfoy étaient assis sur les deux fauteuils les plus proches de Dumbledore. Hermione avait un bras qui saignait encore. Draco jetait des regards inquiets à sa femme (**_1_**) et semblait ignorer ses propres bleu et éraflures.

Luna et Ron Weasley (**_2_**) se tenaient debout à leur gauche. Luna s'appuyait sur son mari et semblait très inquiète.

Minerva McGonagall était assise à côté de Nymphadora Tonks. Tous les deux étaient sauves, mais fatiguées.

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin se tenaient derrière les autres. Remus avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais, mais content que la guerre était finie. Sirius suivait avec attention la conversation appuyé à une étagère avec des livres, une main passée autour de la taille de Remus (**_3_**).

Les autres membres de l'ordre étaient portés disparu ou morts. Une partie des Weasley était à l'hôpital, l'autre...

Mais les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient pour l'instant des choses plus graves à régler que de compter leurs morts.

"- Vous dites que l'homme a fait un sortilège, que, je reprends ce que vous avez dit, même vous, Albus, ne réussissez pas (**_4_**), et qu'il a disparu après avoir détruit Voldemort!" fit Draco.

"- Mais vous nous aviez dit que seul Harry pouvait le tuer," fit remarquer Ron.

"- Ce qui veut dire que Voldemort n'est peut être pas mort!" dit Luna.

"- Il est mort," certifia Dumbledore. "Cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais je ne peux dire ni comment l'homme en a eu la force, ni qui il est."

Il eut tout à coup un bruit derrière eux et tous se retournèrent pour voir Severus Snape arriver. (**_5_**)

"- Ils l'ont retrouvé, Albus," fit-il sans aucun préambule.

"- Il est... ?" fit Dumbledore en se levant légèrement.

"- Vivant," fit Snape. "Ou du moins je le suppose." (**_6_**)

Il avait parcouru les autres des yeux et continua.

"- Ils lui ont tendu un piège," dit-il. "Le mangemort sous le nom de Berny Lépreux était son contact. Ils ont utilisé la Promesse Incassable. Il est venu et réparti."

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

"- Il est blessé," compléta Snape.

Dumbledore ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

"- c'est l'homme que Voldemort voulait," céda-t-il. "Marcus Evans."

Sirius et Remus eurent un froncement de sourcils. Ils rencontrèrent les yeux du directeur.

"- Impossible!" fit Remus. "Lily Evans était la seule sorcière de sa famille!"

"- Apparemment pas, Lupin!" fit Snape. "Il peut exister des branches de la même famille à l'étranger. Donc il est possible qu'elle ne l'a jamais connu."

"- Pourquoi alors n'est-il pas venu avec nous?" demanda Luna.

"- Peut être car nous sommes d'une manière ou une autre responsables de la disparition de Harry," fit Sirius.

"- Sirius, arrête, " le coupa Remus.

"- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Lupin!" fit Snape. "Potter avait peut être ses raisons pour partir." (**_7_**)

Il s'arrêta là, car défendre Harry Potter n'était pas à son habitude et il n'allait pas commencer.

Sirius ne dit rien. Contrairement à l'habitude, il n'avait ni force ni l'envie de se disputer avec Snape. Il avait tout perdu avec la disparition de Harry, six ans plutôt. Si Remus n'était pas là, il ne savait ce qu'il ferait.

_**Le Golden Trio et leurs amis étaient assis dans un compartiment de Hogwarts Express. Le train s'éloignait du château, la dernière fois pour la plupart.**_

_**"- Harry, mon pote," commença Ron.**_

_**Mais Harry rit et l'arrêta.**_

_**"- Oui, je sais," fit-il. "Si je n'étais pas ton meilleur ami, tu m'aurais mit ton poing à la figure."**_

_**"- N'empêche, même moi, je ne m'attendais pas que tu sois le premier de la promotion," sourit Hermione.**_

_**"- je t'ai volé la première place," fit remarquer Harry mine de rien, mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.**_

_**"- Bah! A nous deux, on le bat," dit Draco à Hermione.**_

_**"- Draco," commença Ron.**_

_**Cette fois ci ce fut le tour de Draco à rire.**_

_**"- Je sais Ron," fit-il. "Si je ne sortais pas avec Hermione, tu m'aurais aussi mit ton poing à la figure."**_

_**Ron tira la langue à ses amis qui riaient.**_

_**"- Très mature, Ron," fit Luna.**_

_**"- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!" sourit Ron (8).**_

_**"- Imbécile!" marmonna Luna et reprit la lecture du Chicaneur.**_

_**"- Ron, soit plus mature," observa Ginny. "Luna a raison. Tu as un an de plus que nous et tu sembles avoir la maturité d'un ado!"**_

_**Ron eut une grimace.**_

_**"- Bien dit, Ginny," la félicita Harry et Ron lui donna un coup de poing fictif à l'épaule.**_

_**Pendant un instant il eut un silence tranquille.**_

_**"- C'est notre dernier voyage ensemble dans le Hogwarts Express," dit enfin Hermione.**_

_**Un autre silence.**_

_**"- C'est vrai que vous allez être les assistants de profs?" demanda Ginny , rompant à son tour la quiété du lieux.**_

_**"- Ouaip," fit Draco. "Moi ce sera Arithmancie."**_

_**"- Runes," fit Hermione.**_

_**"- Quidditch," dit Ron, puis fronça les sourcils. "Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas choisi, toi, Harry. Après tout, tu es le meilleur sur un balais que moi!"**_

_**"- Disons que j'ai d'autres projets," dit simplement Harry.**_

_**Le reste de trajet se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce n'est qu'à la sortie du train que tous s'arrêtèrent, pétrifiés.**_

_**"- Où est Harry?" chuchota Hermione.**_

_**C'est à la sortie de Hogwarts Express que fut déclarée la disparition de Harry Potter.**_

_**Le monde de sorciers fut en émoi. Le survivant disparut! Des hypothèses furent tout de suite lancées. Etait-il parti de son plein gré? Vous-Savez-Qui en était-il responsable?**_

_**Mais personne ne put leur répondre. Même Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Le directeur de l'école était tout aussi inquiet que les autres amis du Survivant. Et il avait pourquoi l'être: jamais Harry n'aurait laissé sans nouvelles son parrain. Jamais, sauf si quelque chose de grave c'était passé.**_

_**Et six ans passèrent. (9)**_

Marcus sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser l'épaule droite. C'est cela sans doute qui le tira de l'inconscience. la douleur se propageait de sa blessure à son dos. Cela lui faisait tellement mal!

"- La belle aux bois dormant se réveille enfin?"

La voix lui était familière. Ah... oui...

"- Depuis quand les vampires lisent-ils les contes de fées moldus?" fit Marcus sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux.

Il savait que s'il était encore en vie, c'est parce que le vampire lui voulait quelque chose.

Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il s'est fait traité de fille, mais le dire, n'était pas raisonnable.

Il se passa une main à la gorge.

"- M'avez-vous mordus?" demanda-t-il.

"- Quelle question," fit le vampire. "Ne savez vous pas ce que le vampire laisse ans le sang de la personne quand il mord?"

"- C'est vrai," fit Marcus.

Il se rappelait vaguement d'une leçon sur les êtres de la nuit. S'ils ne tuaient pas leur proie, ils pouvaient laisser dans la morsure une substance qui aidait à récupérer le plus vite possible le sang perdu.

OK. Une autre approche au problème s'imposait.

"- Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé?" demanda-t-il de nouveau.

"- Vous m'avez débarrassé d'un débris qui empestait mon espace vital."

"- Pardon!" fit Marcus surpris en ouvrant les yeux, mais il s'aperçut que la lumière de la pièce l'aveuglait, du coup il les referma pour s'en habituer plus lentement.

"- Voldemort était tout sauf vivant," fit le vampire sans changer de ton. "Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que les morts ne sentent pas bien." (**_10_**)

"- Et cela est censé être drôle?" répliqua Marcus.

Le vampire ne répondit pas, et Marcus rouvrit les yeux, cette fois ci avec précautions.

La pièce où ils se trouvaient était grande et des flots de lumière rentraient par la grande fenêtre, ce pourquoi Marcus fut aveuglé la première fois.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le vampire. Marcus leva un sourcil.

"- J'ai toujours su que vous étiez un vampire, Severus Snape!" fit-il avec un soupir. (**_11_**)

Le vampire le regarda dans les yeux.

"- Donc vous me connaissez."

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Marcus évita d'y répondre.

"- Alors, pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas tué?" demanda Marcus.

"- Savez vous, M Evans, qu'est ce qu'un calice?"

Oh oui, il savait très exactement qu'était un calice. Et il sut tout à coup deux choses: que Snape était un vampire né et qu'il était lui-même dans la merde. (**_12_**)

Des personnes qui naissaient vampires, pouvaient dans leur vie choisir un calice. C'est à dire une personne qui leur fournirait son sang en échange de la protection.

Seuls les nés vampires pouvaient le faire: cela était interdit pour les autres car ils finissaient out simplement par tuer leur calice. Pas les vampires nés. Or, tomber sur un vampire né, était une chose rare.

Et Marcus en rencontrait déjà le deuxième dans sa courte vie.

"- Un ami m'a promis que personne de son clan ne pourra me toucher," dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il était devenu blanc. Il ne voulait... il ne pouvait pas ...

"- J'ai entendu cela," dit Snape. "Mais il se trouve qu'il y a trois clans de vampires. Votre ami commande le premier, le plus grand. Je suis, quant à moi, l'un des seuls rescapés du troisième."

Marcus soupira et se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

"- Non," chuchota-t-il, puis rajouta plus fort "Pourquoi moi?"

"- Pour vous aider, j'ai du boire un peu de votre sang," expliqua Snape. "Or, depuis que la première goutte de ce sang avait coulé dans mes veines, il agit comme une sorte de drogue sur moi. Mon corps en réclame."

Marcus baissa ses mains et regarda Snape droit dans les yeux pendant un moment.

"- Ne savez vous pas à qui demandez vous être votre calice, Severus Snape," dit-il. "Non, bien sur que non. Sinon, vous m'auriez jeté dehors dés le début."

Snape fronça les sourcils.

Marcus posa une main sur son front. Il murmura un contre sort. Une minute plus tard, il ne sentait toujours pas de changement sous ses doits, mais il savait qu'elle était là. Il enleva sa main. (**_13_**)

S'il ne connaissait pas Snape, il aurait été étonné de le voir si calme, le visage sans émotions. Mais il savait que tout se passait à l'intérieur.

Il baissa les yeux. Il se sentait soudain comme revenu à l'école. Les yeux perçants de son ancien professeur semblaient le transpercer.

"- Harry Po..." (**_14_**)

"- non," le coupa Marcus.

"- Pourquoi?" fit Snape.

"- Car personne ne prenait Harry Potter au sérieux," siffla Marcus. "Il était un garçon avec une image déjà faite. Quelqu'un que tous veulent fort, bon, loyal, et surtout blanc. Même après les choses dites pas la Gazette. Tous voulaient un héros."

Il avait tout dit en regardant Snape dans les yeux.

"- Marcus Evans est une personne qui a fat ses preuves, qui a souffert et qui a mérité, qui n'est ni blanche ni noire, mais grise, le juste milieu..."

Il ne finit pas. Il rompit le contact avec les yeux noirs et baissa les siens.

"- Cela ne change rien," fit remarquer Snape.

Marcus voulait protester, mais le vampire le coupa.

"- Vous avez changé une célébrité pour une autre," continua-t-il. "Mais vous avez oublié une chose. Malgré votre maudite célébrité, vous aviez des mais qui tenaient à vous. Vous..."

"- J'ai des amis qui tiennent à moi," le corrigea Marcus pensant à son équipe. "Et puis, si les autres tenaient vraiment à moi, ils reviendront. Sinon..." (**_15_**)

"- Vous vous êtes mis dans la même situation. Vous êtes toujours maudîtement célèbre."

"- Mais maintenant je peux être moi-même," l'interrompit Marcus.

Snape ne répondit pas. Tous les deux savaient que leur dispute ne les menera à rien. Snape soupira.

"- En tout cas, je vous laisse vous reposer et de prendre une décision," dit-il finalement. "Je ne vous oblige pas de le faire, mais cela serait avantageux pour tous les deux."

Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et sans bruit sortit de la chambre.

A suivre...

----------------------------------------------

**_1- mvs:_** sa femme? **_S:_** bah, j'ai bien dit H et D Malfoy, non?

_------------_

**_2- mvs:_** ? chui choquée! **_S:_** m'en fout!

_----------------_

**_3-_** **_mvs:_** o.0 **_S:_** 0.o

-------------

**4- _mvs:_** qui l'eut cru... Dumby ne pas savoir faire un sort... y a que toi pour faire ça! **_S_**: bwahahaha! Vengeance personnelle sur un Dumby cachottier des 5 premiers tomes!

-------------

**5- _mvs:_** grrrr... le méchant! **_S:_** comment ça le méchant!

-------------------

**6- _mvs:_** moi j'en suis moins sûr... aux mains d'un vampire... - **_S:_** et quel vampire **_mvs_**: **_saturé_** **_S_**: ton commentaire révélait des trucs, alors j'ai pas pu l'écrire, dsl: profite pas du fait que tu as déjà lu la suite, hé ho!

-------------------

**7- _mvs:_** méchante auteur! T'es sadik! _S:_ je sais, tu me l'a déjà dit!

--------------------------

**8- _mvs:_** il est sur? Pas par pitié:p chuis méchante **_S_**: c'est toi qui l'a dit! **_Mvs_**: je suis sure que tu l'as pensée **_S_**: nooooonnnn, tu crois? **_Mvs_**:p)

----------------------

**9- _mvs_**: moi je sais ce qui s'est passé! **_S_**:- es-tu sure de le savoir? Vraiment? gros sourire maniaque)

----------------------

**10- _mvs_**: c'est qu'il a de l'humour, le vampire! **_S_**: qu'est ce que tu crois! Mes vampires chéris ont de l'humour! **_mvs_**: chéris? Attention, je te rappelle que t'es pas une sorcière ... ME si ... mvahahahaha ...

----------------------

**11- _mvs_**: j'en reviens toujours pas qu'il soit vampire! **_S_**: et bien il faudra t'en habituer, car il le sera jusqu'à la fin (ou presque sourire moi-je-sais-quelque-chose-que-vous-ne-savez-pas!)

------------------------

**12- _mvs:_** tout de suite les grands mots! **_S_**:p)

------------------------

**13- _mvs_**: qu'est ce qui est là? .me le demandes!

------------------------

**14- _mvs_**: yeah! lol

------------------------

**15-** **_mvs_**: pourquoi 'si'? ils le ferons! J'y veillerais! Nan mais! **_S_**: un autre commentaire comme ça, et tu n'aura plus la suite en avant première! **_Mvs_**: quoi? Non, non, non et non! Tu peux pas me faire ça! tu est pas méchante ... ma auteur adorée, j'aurais la suite en avant première: **_S_**: -.-0 on verra

-----------------------

**_Severus:_** hum hum. se tourne vers l'auteure depuis quand suis-je un vampire? dit-il d'une voix trop calme, beaucoup trop calme

**_S:_** et bien, depuis le début de la fiction je crois, non?

**_Severus:_** plissa les yeux ha oui? sort sa baguette et la pointe su l'auteure

**_S:_** heeeeyyyyyyyy! STTTTOOOOPPPP! Où est ce que tu as trouvé cette baguette, je me souviens bien de te l'avoir confisqué à l'entrée.

**_Severus:_** un sourire dément je suis un espion depuis plusieurs années! Je ne vais pas me faire avoir pas une moldue dans ton genre! il s'avança lentement vers elle

_Et au moment où il n'était qu'à quelque centimètres, un piège s'enclencha!_

**_S:_** tu croyais quand même pas que l'on ne m'a pas déjà fait ce coup ci! dit-elle à un Severus saucissonné avant d'ouvrir la porte de son placard, où on voyait les silhouettes immobilisées de Voldemort, Dumbledore et Lucius, et de l'y jeter

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **BloodBond

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Disclamer:** aucun personnage n'est à moi (mais si JKR ne veut plus de Harry, Severus ou Sirius, je veux bien les récupérer!). Ah, si ! Dans ce chapitre apparaît Edelweiss, qui est entièrement à moi !

**Spoileur:** les 5 premiers tomes (mais Sirius n'est pas mort)

**Pairing:** vous allez voir!

**Rating:** R je pense pour l'instant, et plus ensuite (y aura des lemons!)

**Résumé - Contexte:** dés que Harry et les autres sortent du Hogwarts Express à la fin de leur 7eme année, quelque chose se passe et Harry disparaît. Il ne se tient plus en contact avec personne de l'école. On entend de temps en temps des actions menées contre Voldemort, mais personne ne pense à lui car on le croit mort.

6 ans passent ainsi.

La lutte contre Voldemort a atteint le sommet (même si tout à coup celui ci a baissé le nombre des raids).

Une rencontre a lieu entre le bien et le mal. Les bons croient être perdus, car ils sont persuadés que Voldemort a tué Harry, alors que les mauvais sont assez confiant. Au moment où la bataille semble perdue pour le côté de la lumière, quelqu'un apparaît, qui provoque Voldemort en duel. L'homme gagne, mais les mangemorts fuient et il disparaît aussi.

**Warning:** **_Slash _**(en conséquence les homophobes sont proscrits ) (peut être un **_Mpeg_** plus tard ainsi que des **_lemons_**), vampires, anges noirs, mort...

**Remarques:** j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction à la fin de l'été, puis j'ai abandonnée. Mais je l'ai reprise quand j'ai commencé à avoir des cours ennuyeux à l'université. Puis une de mes amies (myvaughn-sark) (qui d'ailleurs est ma bêta !) s'est mise à la lire par-dessus de mon épaule, et donc vous aurez de temps en temps des remarque faites par elle (**_mvs_ **pour elle, **_S_** pour moi).

Aussi, j'utilise pour la plus part les noms anglais, alors demandez moi si vous ne comprenez pas de qui je parle!

Et pour finir: **_ceci est l'action dans le passé, des flash-back _**je ne le marque pas, je trouve que c'est pas très beau.

**_Remarques 2:_** je viens de changer un peu les choses au début de la fic: j'ai enlevé les commentaires et je l'ai ai mis à la fin, car certains s'en plaignaient!

Aussi, on m'a demandé si j'étais obligée de mettre un mpeg. Et bien non! Je suis à mon 10e chapitre sur le brouillon, et je suis loin d'avoir un mpeg. En fait j'ai voulu profiter pour fusionner quelques idées semblables ensemble. Mais bon, peut être pour la séquelle. On verra.

_**Chapitre III**_

Il se rappelait avoir longtemps pesé le pour ou le contre de devenir un calice. Celui de Severus Snape qui plus est.

Le lendemain matin, il avait remarqué que ses blessures avaient guéri. Toutes seules, y compris celle de sa torture.

Il était perplexe. Autant des choses étaient pour, autant contre...

_**Pour tester ses nouvelles connaissances, il n'aurait jamais choisi quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Mais c'était la vie.**_

_**Il était en face d'un groupe de vampires dont la plus grande partie voulait son sang.**_

**_Heureusement pour lui, il avait appris à parler langage que les vampires utilisaient._**

**_"- Хто ваш шеф (Qui est votre chef) ?" cria-t-il._**

_**La première vague d'attaquants se brisa contre ses mots.**_

**_"- Я хочу з ним говорити (Je veux lui parler)!" continua Marcus. " Я... (Je...)"_**

**_"- Так як ви розумієтє нашу мову, йдіть до вошого орда і скажіть йому шо ми не зацікавлені! (Puisque vous comprenez notre langue, allez dire à votre maître que nous refusons sa proposition!)"_**

_**La voix était froide et claire. Marcus fronça les sourcils en comprenant tout à coup.**_

**_"- Я не прийшов ні на ніякі переговори (Je ne viens pas pour parlementer pour qui que ce soit)," dit-il. "Я тільки хотів перейти ваш ліс. Мені показали дорогу.(Je ne faisais que traverser votre forêt. On m'a indiqué ce chemin.)"_**

**_"- Хто? (On ?)"_**

**_Le chef de vampires avait fait quelque pas en avant. Il était grand, aux longs cheveux noirs et peau translucide. Ses doits longs et élégants étaient munis de griffes. Ses yeux rouge sang brillaient de curiosité. Il portait un habit de chasse de vampires : un pantalon et une chemise en la matière propre aux vampires qui leur permettait être à la fois attirants, terribles et dangereux._**

**_"- Хто показав? (Qui on?)"_**

_**Marcus sentit son esprit sondé, son être passé au peigne fin. Il laissa le vampire vérifier la justesse de ses paroles sans en dire trop. Celui-ci renifla, mais acquiesça.**_

**_"- Я знаю хто ти хлопче (Je sais qui vous êtres, jeune homme), " dit-il enfin. "Під чиєю ти опікую. Я забороню всім моїм вампірам тебе чіпати. (Le protégé de qui vous êtes. Allez en paix, aucun mal ne vous sera fait par aucun vampire de mon clan.)"_**

_**Ce fut leur première rencontre, mais pas la dernière.**_

"- Tu ne peux plus reculer !"

Il avait sursauté. La voix qui venait de nulle part lui était mauditement familière.

"- Le moment est venu d'accepter ta destinée."

"- Montrez vous !" cria Marcus.

Il vit une silhouette fantomatique apparaître à côté de lui. C'était un homme jeune et beau. Mais sa beauté avait quelque chose de terrible.

"- Marcus," le salua-t-il.

"- Edelweiss," fit Marcus.

Sa voix pouvait geler l'enfer et ses yeux tuer un mort.

"- N'essaie pas cela avec moi," fit Edelweiss d'un ton enjoué. "Ce n'est qu'un hologramme."

Ce n'est pas cela qui allait calmer Marcus.

"- Bref," continua Edelweiss. "Nous t'avons donné le pouvoir et le savoir pour tuer Voldemort. Et nous t'avons dit de ne rien vouloir en retour, sauf ce qui va avec notre cadeau."

"- La malédiction," compléta Marcus.

"- Oui," fit Edelweiss. "Le contenu de laquelle nous avons promis de te révéler lors de ta rencontre avec un facteur clé."

L'hologramme s'éloigna un peu d'un Marcus assis sur son lit. Edelweiss se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Les siens avaient une couleur violette inquiétante.

"- Nous n'avons pas laissé Dumbledore récupérer la deuxième vrai prophétie de Mlle Trelawney," dit-il avec un sérieux déconcertant.

"_Celui qui vaincra le seigneur de Ténèbres_

_Ne sera pas celui qui a été marqué tout en l'étant._

_Il survivra de nouveau_

_Et ni la mauvaise main, ni la grande faucheuse _

_Ne pourrons l'avoir._

_Il aura assez de savoir et de pouvoir pour échapper à la première_

_Et la malédiction des dieux pour échapper à la seconde._"

Ni Marcus ni Edelweiss n'avaient bougé. L'un essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il avait entendu, et l'autre attendait une réaction du premier.

"- J'en ai entendu parler," dit doucement Marcus. "La malédiction des Dieux est considérée par certains comme un cadeau."

"- Depuis un moment déjà ton sang se renouvelle avec de nouvelles propriétés," commença Edelweiss. "Tu resteras jeune et en pleine possession de tes moyens tant que ton sang coule dans tes veines. C'est à dire pour toujours."

Marcus fixa un point sur le mur.

"- Mon sang a la possibilité de me faire vivre éternellement ?" fit-il puis rajouta plus bas. "C'est une malédiction. Voir tous ceux que j'aime mourir!"

"- Pense donc !" fit Edelweiss tout enjoué. "Ton sang a un prix inestimable !"

Marcus ne lui prêta pas attention. Mais Edelweiss n'était pas ce qu'il était pour rien. Il se planta juste devant Marcus.

"- Et puisque maintenant tu nous es semblable, tu pourras nous aider ici..."

Marcus ne le laissa même pas terminer.

"- Vous me donnez ce cadeau empoisonné et vous me demandez de l'aide!" fit-il. "Vous rêvez! Je ne veux plus vous revoir ! Je..." (**_1_**)

"- Sans nous tu seras mort dans la boue avec tes amis !"

Edelweiss l'avait coupé : jamais il ne s'est laissé rabaisser pas un simple humain (**_2_**). L'hologramme semblait tout à coup instable, mais la voix était claire et froide.

"- Tu nous dois tout et tu regretera de ne pas nous suivre !"

L'hologramme disparut laissant Marcus seul avec ses souvenirs.

_**Il était arrivé à son rendez vous pile à l'heure, mais personne n'était là. L'orée de la forêt de vampires était sombre et silencieuse. Sombre ? Non...**_

_**Un point brillant de tous ses feux. Un point qui se rapprochait de lui ! Sans que Marcus ne puisse réagir, il l'entoura et tout changea.**_

_**Marcus se trouvait dans un lieu blanc au milieu d'un cercle. Autour de lui se tenaient ses personnes habillées en blanc, tous avec une cagoule leur cachant le visage. Sauf un.**_

_**"- Bienvenu dans l'Assemblé, Marcus Evans, ou dois je dire, Harry Potter ?"**_

_**L'homme était grand et mince. Ses longs cheveux blonds rappelaient à Marcus une vieille connaissance.**_

_**"- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que fais-je ici ?' demanda-t-il.**_

_**"- Je suis le porte-parole de Conseil des Grands," fit le blond. "Tu peux m'appeler Edelweiss."**_

_**Pendant les quelques instants de silence, Marcus observa attentivement la pièce : on aurait dit au premier regard le milieu de nulle part, mais c'était une pièce blanche. Edelweiss reprit alors la parole.**_

_**"- Quant au pourquoi tu es là..."**_

_**Il montra les autres.**_

_**"- Le Conseil a décidé que tu étais prêt à faire le choix pour battre Voldemort."**_

_**Il fit de nouveau une pause pendant laquelle il approcha de Marcus. Ce dernier eut alors une impression froide. La peur. Cet être blond le terrifiait tandis que les autres hommes du cercle le mettaient en confiance.**_

_**"- Nous te proposons un choix," dit Edelweiss. "Un choix pénible, mais, nous le savons, qui sera décisif dans votre bataille."**_

_**Edelweiss le regarda droit dans les yeux.**_

_**"- Nous savons que tu trouveras un moyen de vaincre et tuer Voldemort tout seul. Mais cela prendra beaucoup de temps et arrivera très loin dans le futur. Trop de gens vont mourir. Des étrangers, mais aussi des proches. Ou alors... Nous te donnons le moyen de tuer Voldemort maintenant. Assez de savoir et de pouvoir pour l'anéantir tout de suite."**_

_**"- Mais, qu'est ce que vous demandez en retour ?" fit Marcus, méfiant.**_

_**"- Oh, presque rien," sourit Edelweiss et Marcus en eut des frissons. "Le fait est, que le pourvoir et le savoir en question contient aussi un petit effet secondaire. Une malédiction."**_

_**"- Que... ?"**_

_**"- Non, nous ne pouvons te la dire maintenant."**_

_**Marcus ferma les yeux. Il ne savait que faire. Mais son âme si : tant pis pour la malédiction, s'il pouvait sauver ses amis. Putain de courage Gryffondorèsque.**_

_**Il rouvrit les yeux.**_

_**"- D'accord !"**_

_**"- Parfait !" sourit encore plus Edelweiss. "Tu va réapparaître là où tu es arrivé. Traverse la forêt de vampires et cherche ton Némesis."**_

**_Tandis qu'il disparaissait pour revenir vers la forêt, il sentit la mémoire, des connaissances étrangères affluer dans son cerveau. Et une mélodie. Une mélodie qui se faisait petit à petit insupportable. (3)_**

Il avait pris une décision. Il ne savait si c'était la meilleure, mais il n'avait rien à perdre. Alors il décida d'aller chercher son hôte.

C'était ses premiers pas dans la maison de Snape. Ou plutôt le manoir. C'était grand. Pas aussi grand que Hogwarts, mais grand quand même.

Sa chambre était au 2eme étage, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres chambres. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il tomba sur une cuisine déserte. Il la traversa, ainsi que la salle à manger et le salon qui en suivait. Puis il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque.

C'est là qu'il trouva enfin le vampire. Et c'est là aussi qu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter.

Alors il choisit ne rien dire. Silencieusement il entra dans la pièce et toujours sans faire de bruit il se glissa vers une étagère remplie de livres.

"- Bonjour M. Evans," dit Snape.

Marcus eut une grimace, mais après tout il était en présence d'un vampire, à quoi s'attendait-il?

"- Bonjour," fit-il.

Et sans plus rien rajouter, il continua à passer en revue les livres sur l'étagère devant ses yeux.

Il ne savait combien de d'heures avaient passé depuis la dernière fois que Snape a bu son sang, mais cela devait être beaucoup car il sentait le regard affamé du vampire sur lui. Il déglutit. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Une connerie ?

Il se retourna et sursauta: devant lui se tenait Snape. Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. il recula d'un pas en arrière et sentit l'étagère le bloquer.

Mais pourquoi reculait-il?

Il baissa les yeux et soupira. Courbant légèrement la tête vers la droite, il regarda le vampire dans les yeux et fit un _'oui' _de la tête. Puis il ferma les yeux en attendant la douleur de la morsure. Qui ne vint pas.

A la place il sentit quelque chose d'étrange et indéchiffrable l'envahir dès que la première goutte de son sang quitta son corps(**_4_**). Quelque chose lui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir(**_5_**).

Et ce fut terminé dès que Snape finit. Marcus vit alors qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Il se glissa automatiquement d'un pas de côté tandis qu'il reprenait le contrôle de son corps.

"- Donc, quelles sont les règles ?" souffla-t-il après s'être assuré de pouvoir parler.

"- Depuis quand en souciez vous?" fit Snape avec un haussement de sourcil.

"- Depuis que je risque de finir en chair à pâté pour vampire!" répondit brusquement Marcus dont le sens de l'humour de Snape ne touchait pas en ce moment.

Snape n'eut qu'un recourbement de lèvres.

"- Je vous prends un peu de sans pour survivre," dit-il. "Et en retour je vous protège..."

"- Je ne pense pas que la 2eme partie d l'accord sera nécessaire maintenant que Voldemort est mort."

Snape haussa les épaules.

"- Tout peut arriver," fit-il. (**_6_**)

"- Oui, tout peut arriver," répéta Marcus d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre.

à suivre

----------------------------------------------

**1-** **_mvs_**: bam! Bien joué Potter! Hihihi **_S_**: il faut jamais mettre en colère le Potter de mes fics!

-------------------------------------------

**2- _S_**: plus maintenant !

------------------

**3-** **_S_**: en fait j'ai voulu ajouter un truc qui va avec la mélodie en question, mais comme j'écris au feeling, j'ai du m'arrêter en cour d'écriture et je me souviens plus ce que j'allais écrit, mais bon, j'ai laissé la phrase telle qu'elle.

-------------------------

**4- _mvs_**: c'est qui mon auteur adoré? ah si je sais! Hihihi... nan, chui pas sadik! **_S_**: non, ça s'appelle pas sadique, ça s'appelle sado-maso! .

--------------------------

**5- _mvs_**: gémir? Intéressant lol

-----------------------------

**6-** **_mvs_**: c'est-à-dire? Lol **_S_**: tu verra, y a pas que Voldy dans la vie!

------------------------------

**_Harry:_** depuis quand suis-je un calice ? dit il les yeux fixée sur l'auteure, le visage devenant rouge de colère

**_S:_** depuis ce chapitre, tu vois là elle lui montre la ligne correspondante **_C'est un peu du déjà vu, pourquoi j'ai l'impression du déjà vu ?_**

**_Harry_**: plissa les yeux ha oui ?

il la fixe un moment avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes et qu'il ne parte de la chambre

**_S_**: ouf! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir le mettre lui aussi au placard!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **BloodBond

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Disclamer:** aucun personnage n'est à moi (mais si JKR ne veut plus de Harry, Severus ou Sirius, je veux bien les récupérer!). Et aussi j'emprunte dans ce chapitre le personnage d'Armand du film _"Interview avec un vampire"_.

**Spoileur:** les 5 premiers tomes (mais Sirius n'est pas mort) et le film _"Interview avec un vampire"_ (seul le personnage est emprunté du fils, car mes vampires à moi ne sont en rien comme ceux du film!).

**Pairing:** ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas encore deviné! suis choquée, il y a du Armand/Marcus que pour ce chapitre!

**Rating:** R je pense pour l'instant, et plus ensuite (y aura des lemons!)

**Résumé - Contexte:** dés que Harry et les autres sortent du Hogwarts Express à la fin de leur 7eme année, quelque chose se passe et Harry disparaît. Il ne se tient plus en contact avec personne de l'école. On entend de temps en temps des actions menées contre Voldemort, mais personne ne pense à lui car on le croit mort.

6 ans passent ainsi.

La lutte contre Voldemort a atteint le sommet (même si tout à coup celui ci a baissé le nombre des raids).

Une rencontre a lieu entre le bien et le mal. Les bons croient être perdus, car ils sont persuadés que Voldemort a tué Harry, alors que les mauvais sont assez confiant. Au moment où la bataille semble perdue pour le côté de la lumière, quelqu'un apparaît, qui provoque Voldemort en duel. L'homme gagne, mais les mangemorts fuient et il disparaît aussi.

**Warning:** **_Slash _**, **_Lemon dans ce chapitre!_** , vampires, anges noirs, mort...

**Remarques:** j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction à la fin de l'été, puis j'ai abandonnée. Mais je l'ai reprise quand j'ai commencé à avoir des cours ennuyeux à l'université. Puis une de mes amies (myvaughn-sark) (qui d'ailleurs est ma bêta !) s'est mise à la lire par-dessus de mon épaule, et donc vous aurez de temps en temps des remarque faites par elle (**_mvs_ **pour elle, **_S_** pour moi).

Aussi, j'utilise pour la plus part les noms anglais, alors demandez moi si vous ne comprenez pas de qui je parle!

Et pour finir: **_ceci est l'action dans le passé, des flash-back _**je ne le marque pas, je trouve que c'est pas très beau.

_**Chapitre IV**_

"- Je peux vous appeler Severus?"

"- Bien sur, la question ne se pose pas, Marcus."

"- Ok, bref... Je voulais vous demander des nouvelles de Hogwarts."

Depuis l'après midi où Marcus donna son accord pour devenir calice de Severus, 5 jours sont passés. Depuis, ils se voyaient régulièrement à la bibliothèque ou dans d'autres salles du manoir Snape. Mais ils ne parlaient pas vraiment.

"- Ils sont en émoi," dit simplement Severus.

"- **Tout** le monde sorcier est en émoi!" fit remarquer Marcus. "Pouvez vous développer?"

"- Dumbledore sait à propos de la personne qui a tué Voldemort," rapporta le vampire.

"- En tant qu'espion, je suppose, vous lui avez tout raconté?" renifla Marcus.

"- Tous? Non," sourit Snape. "Je suis toujours le seul à savoir qui vous êtes vraiment."

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours," soupira-t-il. "Avoir quoi qu'il arrive un atout dans sa manche."

Snape ne dit rien, mais on pouvait bien lire de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

"- Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez des évènements qui se sont produits depuis votre disparition," dit Snape quelques minutes de silence plus tard. "Mais des choses ont changé. Vos amis, ceux qui ont été pris comme assistants ont obtenus les postes. Ils se sont tous mariés aussi."

Snape fit une pause en réfléchissant ce qu'il pouvait dire.

"- Oh, et le poste de DCFM est toujours maudit."

Mark sourit. Oui, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

"- Justement, si vous voulez rentrer _'incognito'_ à Hogwarts, proposer votre candidature pour le poste. Après tout, Albus ne pourra refuser à Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Vou-Savez-Qui."

"- Pourquoi pas," fit Mark pensivement, la tête ailleurs.

Il venait de remarquer le comportement, la posture de l'homme en face de lui: Snape était _'crispé'_ sur sa chaise. Son corps était tendu et de temps en temps ses doits resseraient les accoudoirs tellement forts qu'ils devenaient encore plus blanc.

Mais tout était si bien caché que Mark faillit le louper.

Le vampire eut un grognement de douleur et Mark ne tint pas.

"- Est ce que vous allez bien, Severus?" fit-il inquiet.

L'homme se tendit mais ne put éviter de répondre.

"- Je..."

Il prit un souffle.

"- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe," fit-il. "Normalement je ne devrais boire du sang que demain, mais depuis ce matin mon désir de sang me fait mal."

Ses paroles étaient dites sur un ton plus que douloureux. Mark n'hésita pas. Il se leva et s'avança vers Severus. Puis il s'agenouilla à côté du fauteuil du vampire, lui présentant son cou. (**_1_**)

"- On verra le pourquoi après, si vous mourez de soif, vous ne pourrez pas le découvrir."

Il sentit une main tremblante passer à sa nuque. Une main froide, qu'il savait allait devenir tiède, comme après chaque séance de morsure pour un vampire.

Il soupira tandis que Snape se pencha vers lui. Il sentit son souffle saccadé et froid avait de ressentir ce sentiment étrange qui accompagnait chaque morsure. Ce mélange de désir, besoin et de protection...

Mark se laissa aller contre l'homme, dans cette pseudo étreinte, laissant ses sentiments le dominer. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres (**_2_**). Il sentit Snape sourire contre sa peau avant de le lâcher (**_3_**).

Mais bien que ses canines ne transperçaient plus sa peau, ses mains tenaient encore le jeune homme contre lui. Le jeune homme qui était en même temps relaxé et tendu. Trépidant comme un oiseau sauvage dans une cage.

"- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul affecté par la morsure."

La phrase prononcée par le vampire d'une voix moqueuse avait eu l'effet de douche froide sur Marcus. Tout à coup il se ressaisit et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour sortir de la pièce sous les yeux amusés du vampire.

Mais Mark n'était pas amusé du tout. Il se souvenait...

**_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait le refuge chez son ami Armand depuis leur rencontre. Armand était le chef de vampires, ou du moins d'un des clans. Il avait, d'une manière ou une autre su la destinée du jeune homme et, puisqu'il ne prenait ouvertement le parti dans la guerre des humains, il avait décidé d'aider son ami._**

_**Il était tard la nuit, ou plutôt tôt le matin. Les deux hommes rentraient de leur ballade à cheval habituelle.**_

_**En fin de la promenade les deux compagnons étaient silencieux, l'un attendant, observant l'autre, et l'autre, plongé dans les pensées, ne faisant attention à rien.**_

**_Ils rentrèrent les chevaux à l'écurie et laissant des vampires-serviteurs s'en occuper. Armand les conduisit vers ses appartements et ils s'installèrent devant le feu, un verre à la main. Les yeux de Marcus étaient fixés sur le feu, alors que Armand le fixait, lui. Un moment encore le calme dura, mais le vampire savait que si le jeune homme se renferme sur lui-même, il ne pourra avancer sans craquer._**

**_Peut être voulait-il qu'il craque ? Pensa Armand. Peut être cela l'aiderait?_**

**_Armand déposa son verre intact sur la table basse à côté d'eux. Il se leva et s'accroupit à côté de son ami. Il lui enleva son verre à lui et leva sa main qu'il passa sur le visage de l'autre, attirant ainsi son attention._**

_**"- Ca ne va pas."**_

_**Plus une observation qu'une question.**_

**_Le ton d'Armand était aussi froid et sans émotions que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas l'inquiétude qui l'avait poussé à parler, mais juste la politesse._**

**_C'était ça l'attitude normale de l'homme. Marcus le savait. Il commençait à bien connaître le vampire. Son caractère aussi bien que ses motivations._**

**_"- Les humains sont des êtres méprisables," fit le plus jeune._**

_**"- Tu es humain," fit remarquer Armand.**_

**_"- Je sais," soupira Mark fermant les yeux. "Je suis méprisable," ajouta-t-il tout bas._**

**_Il ne dit rien un moment essayant de trouver de réconfort dans cette main sur son visage._**

**_Au moment où il voulait parler de nouveau, il sentit des lèvres froides couper sa tirade (4). Il savait ce que cela impliquait, mais il ne pouvait arrêter ce qui aller se passer. Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, non plus. _**

**_D'habitude il pouvait rester aux lèvres de l'autre, à ses mains froides, mais cette fois ci son état de faiblesse mentale et physique était contre lui._**

**_Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte froide du vampire sachant de qui allait suivre. La morsure inévitable si Armand voulait ressentir..._**

**_Il se laissa guider vers la chambre puis il sentit des dents transpercer sa peau._**

**_Une douleur mélangée au désir le frappa en plein fouet..._**

_**lemon**_

**_Il leva ses deux mains. Une passa dans les cheveux ébènes de vampire, l'autre s'accrocha à ses épaules. Dieu, qu'il n'aimait pas ce faire sucer le sang, mais il en avait besoin cette fois ci. Oh oui, il en avait besoin._**

**_Armand le poussa légèrement en arrière et ses pieds furent bloqués par le lit. Ils partageaient encore le sang quand Armand les amena dans les draps de satin noir. Puis, quand Marcus se sentait faiblir, Armand arrêta cette étreinte mortelle et ses lèvres passèrent sur la peau immaculée du jeune sorcier, y laissant des traces ensanglées._**

**_Un gémissement s'entendit et Marcus fut sur de l'avoir laissé échapper, car jamais Armand ne l'aurait fait._**

**_Un nouveau gémissement. Des lèvres qui descendent sa jugulaire, mordent ses épaules,. C'est ça la vie avec ce vampire. Pour lui aucune chose ne peut se faire sans violence, sans un peu de douleur. Surtout si la douleur était infligée par lui-même. Mais en ce moment Marcus avait besoin que l'on lui rappelle qu'il était vivant._**

**_Armand les dévêtit tous les deux, utilisant le peu de magie des vampires qu'il avait. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nu, peau contre peau. _**

**_Armand continuait sa descente, menant la danse, Marcus le laissait faire. Il était fatigué d'être celui qui mene sa vie, et celle des autres. Il ne voulait plus être..._**

**_Merlin tout puissant ! Marcus poussa un cri de plaisir quand il sentit des ongles griffer ses hanches. Il regarda un moment son amant d'un soir. Il était beau, très beau. Même si d'habitude le charme du vampire ne lui faisait rien, cette fois ci il le fit gémir._**

**_Et quand enfin toute parcelle de son corps fut connue au vampire, quand tout ce corps d'habitude inaccessible était soumis à lui, gémissant, il décida que rien ne servait d'attendre plus._**

**_Il n'était pas une personne gentille, ni dans la vie, ni dans le lit (4). Il n'avait jamais changé, il n'allait pas le faire, mais la personne même qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui, elle calmait son harder. Il ne savait ce qui se passait chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie de Marcus, mais chaque fois, il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le désir de lui faire du mal. Et cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui._**

**_Doucement, mais fermement, tout en continuant à prodiguer ses caresses à l'homme, il le pénétra. Petit à petit, il s'enfonça en lui, sentant son désir et celui de son amant d'un jour monter en flèche. Se décupler si cela était encore possible. _**

**_Mais quand il fut entièrement en lui, il s'arrêta, attendant que Marcus lui donne un signe pour continuer, et quand il sentit le jeune sorcier se tortiller, il n'hésita pas à bouger en lui, leur envoyant des vagues de plaisir longuement contenues, touchant à chaque intrusion ce point sensible en lui._**

**_Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la jouissance, les laissant écroulés l'un sur l'autre, fatigués, mais rassasiés._**

_**finlemon**_

**_Un moment encore ils restèrent là, sans un mot, récupérant l'un dans les bras de l'autre._**

**_Armand sentait le poids du corps contre lui, mais au moment où il allait parler, il se reprit. Il savait déjà la réponse à sa question. Il l'avait déjà posé. Mark lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait essayer de le faire son calice, ni un vampire. Le jeune homme avait une volonté de fer, mais de temps en temps il flanchait. Cependant Armand savait qu'il ne pouvait en profiter._**

**_Le premier jour où ils s'étaient vus, il avait lu en Marcus une chose importante. Et il savait que même si le jeune sorcier pouvait finir calice ou vampire, ce ne sera pas avec lui. (5)_**

**_Il soupira et resserra contre lui le corps de son amant d'une nuit avant de tomber à son tour dans les bras de la Morphé._**

Assis sur le recoin de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Marcus laissa la vague de souvenirs l'envelopper. Il soupira. C'était la première et la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas oublié ce qui s'était passé, mais ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour ne plus le refaire. Armand savait que s'il buvait de son sang, il pourrait en tomber dépendant, et lui, il ne voulait se retrouver scotché toute la vie avec une personne qu'il n'aimait pas.(**_6_**)

Il soupira de nouveau. Il ne savait ce qui se passait avec Snape, mais ça allait au-delà d'une histoire de sang.

Un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre et il se leva. Sachant que Snape n'était plus à la bibliothèque (**_7_**) il s'y dirigea, décidé de trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec eux.

Il ne revit Snape que le soir suivant. Il était tellement plongé dans ses recherches qu'il ne faisait attention à son entourage.

"- Si vous comptez prendre le poste de DCFM, je vous conseille d'envoyer la lettre maintenant, Albus ayant posté son annonce dans le journal ce matin même," fit Snape. "Après m'ayant gentiment refusé le poste (**_8_**)."

Il ne réussi qu'avoir un _'Uh-hu'_ en réponse alors il haussa les épaules et repartit.

La nuit même, Mark envoya la lettre en question au directeur de Hogwarts.

Il reçut le lendemain qu'une réponse avec un _'on vous enverra un hibou bientôt'_ et il regarda Snape, un peu surpris.

"- Vous avez dit..." commença-t-il.

"- C'est une réponse type," soupira Snape. "Bientôt ils vous demanderont un entretien..."

En effet, deux jours plus tard, en fin de l'après midi, un hibou de Hogwarts atterri à côté de lui.

_'M. Evans,_

_Je serais enchanté de vous recevoir pour parler du poste de DCFM. Est ce que le 15 juillet vous êtes libre? Si cela est le cas, je vous invite à venir à l'école à 14 h...'_

Il avait reconnut tout de suite l'écriture du directeur. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

"- Bien," fit-il au moment ou un elfe de maison apparaissait devant lui.

L'elfe en question était tremblant, les yeux remplis de peur.

"- Monsieur, Strappy (**_9_**) et les autres elfes de maison, nous sommes inquiets pour le Maître!" couina l'elfe. "Depuis qu'il bois votre sang, il en a besoin de plus en plus souvent. On vient de lui monter ses livres, et on a vu qu'il n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout, Monsieur."

Le sourire de Marcus se fana.

Il se leva brusquement et sans attendre sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea d'instinct vers la chambre de Snape. Il entra sans frapper pour se retrouver dans une grande chambre baignée dans la lumière de soleil couchant. Snape était assis dans un grand fauteuil, un livre dans les mains. Ses traits étaient crispés autant que son corps.

Le vampire leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu.

"- Strappy m'a prévenu que vous n'alliez pas bien, Severus," fit Marcus d'une voix basse, mais remplie d'inquiétude, en s'approchant de lui. "Vous faut-il donc une nourrice pour vous amener à manger, et que vous n'y arrivez pas tout seul?"

à suivre

-----------------------------------------

**1- _mvs_**: c'est qu'en plus il est gentil! **_S_**: non, tu crois! **_mvs_**: euh...vi!.

-----------------------------------

**2-** **_mvs_**: hum hum lol

-------------------------------------

**3-** **_mvs_**: apprécierait-il ça lui aussi? . On s'demande pk!

---------------------------------------

**4-** **_S_**: huuuuu, ça rime!

-------------------------------------------

**5-** **_mvs_** : moi je dis je sais pas .-

----------------------------------------

**6-** **_mvs_**: je ne ferais pas de commentaires! **_S_**: c'est pourtant c que tu fais! **_Mvs_**: tu joue sur les mot! **_S_**: et alors?

----------------------------------------

**7-** **_S:_** O.o on se pose même pas la question comment il le sait! **_Mvs_**: bah, c'est toi l'auteur! on te crois! **_S_**: il ne manquait plus que vous ne me croyaient pas!

------------------------------------

**8-** **_mvs_**: comme d'habitude, quoi! **_S_**: le pauvre **_mvs:_** ce vrai que tu le plains beaucoup!

------------------------------------

**9-** **_S_**: merci titi!

--------------------------------------

**_Harry:_** j'ai toujours voulu faire prof de DCFM!

**_S:_** ben, tu vois, je ne suis pas toujours méchante avec toi!-

on entends des bruits de coups frappés contre le mur

**_Harry:_** tu n'a rien entendu?

**_S:_** ! RIEN DU TOUT!

**_Harry:_** c'est bon, c'est pas la peine de te mettre en colère, j'aurais juré d'avoir entendu quelqu'un!

**_S:_** ¨.¨ mais non, c'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours!

**_Harry:_** il la regarda un moment, suspicieux, avant de sortir de la chambre, marmonnant des **_prend moi pour un con aussi_**

**_S_**: il faut que je fasse attention quand il est là ! J'ai pas envie de rendre mes joujoux aussi vite! Bwahahahah

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **BloodBond

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Disclamer:** aucun personnage n'est à moi (mais si JKR ne veut plus de Harry, Severus ou Sirius, je veux bien les récupérer!)

**Spoileur:** les 5 premiers tomes (mais Sirius n'est pas mort)

**Pairing:** SS/ME ou SS/HP

**Rating:** R

**Résumé - Contexte:** dés que Harry et les autres sortent du Hogwarts Express à la fin de leur 7eme année, quelque chose se passe et Harry disparaît. Il ne se tient plus en contact avec personne de l'école. On entend de temps en temps des actions menées contre Voldemort, mais personne ne pense à lui car on le croit mort.

6 ans passent ainsi.

La lutte contre Voldemort a atteint le sommet (même si tout à coup celui ci a baissé le nombre des raids).

Une rencontre a lieu entre le bien et le mal. Les bons croient être perdus, car ils sont persuadés que Voldemort a tué Harry, alors que les mauvais sont assez confiant. Au moment où la bataille semble perdue pour le côté de la lumière, quelqu'un apparaît, qui provoque Voldemort en duel. L'homme gagne, mais les mangemorts fuient et il disparaît aussi.

**Warning:** **_Slash _**, bientôt d'autres lemons , vampires, anges noirs, mort...

**Remarques:** #j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction à la fin de l'été, puis j'ai abandonné. Mais je l'ai reprise quand j'ai commencé à avoir des cours ennuyeux à l'université. Puis une de mes amies (myvaughn-sark) s'est mise à la lire par-dessus de mon épaule, et donc vous aurez de temps en temps des remarque faites par elle (**_mvs_ **pour elle, **_S_** pour moi).

#Aussi, j'utilise pour la plus part les noms anglais, alors demandez moi si vous ne comprenez pas de qui je parle !

#Et pour finir: **_ceci est l'action dans le passé, des flash-back _**je ne le marque pas, je trouve que c'est pas très beau.

# en ce moment je suis à fond sur l'écriture de cette fic si et de la traduction de Blood, du coup j'ai délaissé les autres pour le moment, mais je ne les abandonne pas.

_**Chapitre V**_

Albus Dumbledore était en train de vérifier la liste des nouveaux élèves quand un hibou inconnu posa une lettre devant lui. Le directeur l'ouvrit sans hésiter, après tout, si le hibou a pu passer ses barrières, la lettre qu'il portait n'était pas dangereuse.

_"Professeur Dumbledore,_

_J'ai vu dans le numéro d'aujourd'hui l'annonce que vous avez posté pour le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal._

_Je vous envoie si joint le document dont vous avez besoin pour évaluer ma candidature..."_

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers Fumseck et fit un _'Voyons voir'_ avant de regarder les feuilles jointes.

"- Je crois que pour une fois, Fumseck, nous aurons un vrai professeur de DCFM."

Il répondit vite fait avant de se lever pour appeler une réunion de l'Ordre.

Dix minutes plus tard, les plus importants membres de l'Ordre libres en ce moment étaient là. Ils se regardèrent avec surprise et quand la dernière personne, Snape, arriva, tous se tournèrent vers le directeur.

"- je dois vous informer que nous avons retrouvé M Evans," fit-il.

"- Nous ?"

Dumbledore sourit.

"- M Evans s'est présenté, par lettre, pour le poste libre de DCFM," les informa-t-il.

Un silence suivit cette phrase, puis la voix froide de Sirius retentit.

"- Comment être sur que c'est bien lui," fit-il. "Après tout, il s'était enfuit sans vouloir vous parler. Et si c'était un mangemort qui a prit sa place."

Mais il fut coupé tout de suite.

"- Ne t'inquiète, Black," fit Snape. "Qui est ce qu'il soit, ce n'est pas un mangemort, sinon je l'aurais su." (**_1_**)

Les deux hommes se défièrent de regard un moment.

"- Messieurs !"

Dumbledore coupa court à toute dispute.

"- Je vais rencontrer M Evans bientôt et je vais voir si c'est la même personne que celle qui a tué Voldemort. J'ai vu son aura et je pourrais voir si c'est le même homme."

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, puis, une fois que Dumbledore leur ait tout dit, et ait donné ses instructions, ils commencèrent à partir.

"- Severus, pouvez vous rester un moment, s'il vous plais," fit le directeur en voyant l'espion s'en aller.

L'homme fit un demi tour et revint vers lui.

"- J'ai remarqué votre pâleur aujourd'hui," dit-il. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" (**_2_**)

Snape fronça les sourcils, ne sachant quoi dire.

"- J'ai quelques soucis avec ma condition," soupira-t-il.

Ce fut le tour de Dumbledore à froncer les sourcils.

"- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous en occuper ou vous avez besoin d'aide ?"

"- J'ai tout l'aide que j'ai besoin."

"- Avez vous quelque chose à m'annoncer, Severus ?"

Snape soupira de nouveau.

"- Comme vous savez tout sur ce qui se passe ici, je pensais vous prévenir un peu plus tard," fit-il. "Cet été j'ai trouvé mon calice, je vous le présenterais plus tard."

Dumbledore ne fit pas de commentaire, il avait confiance au vampire.

------------------------------------

Jusqu'à la veuille du rendez-vous de Mark avec Dumbledore, les deux hommes semblaient plongés dans un état second. Les journées passaient trop vite pour eux. Mark restait dans la bibliothèque à lire les bouquins pour sa culture. Il se promenait chaque soir, avant le coucher du soleil, autour du manoir. Caché sous un charme d'invisibilité, ni amis, ni ennemis ne pouvaient le remarquer. Snape était le seul qui le voyait.

Snape, qui partait quelque fois tôt le matin pour ne revenir que tard le soir. Il le faisait de plus en plus souvent que l'été progressait, que ce soit en mission pour Dumbledore ou Lucius, ou tout simplement pour s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Mais tous les deux se rejoignaient dans la pièce aux bouquins pour leurs rendez-vous habituels. Les rendrez-vous qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus sans que les deux hommes ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ne contrôlaient pas cela. Ni rien qui allait avec. Plus le vampire buvait de son sang, plus le sentiment bizarre se précisait. Plus les deux prenaient conscience de leur attirance mutuelle. (**_3_**)

Et la veille du rendez-vous d'embauche arriva. Mi-mois de juillet, quelques jours avant l'anniversaire du jeune homme. Tous les deux étaient installés à la bibliothèque. Snape finissait un gros bouquin poussiéreux. Mark était devant l'une des étagères, essayant de se distraire. Il était stressé, mais pas pour l'évènement du lendemain. En fait il avait découvert, quelques jours plutôt la cause de tous leurs soucis. Et il ne pensait plus qu'à cela.

Il avait commencé à faire ses recherches sur ce qui se passait pendant qu'un vampire buvait le sang de son calice.

Il avait découvert alors plusieurs choses et il ne savait si son (?son?) vampire le savait.

_"#Un vampire vit longtemps, mais pas des millénaires. Il existe trois stades de vie d'un vampire. _

_Dès sa naissance jusqu'à ses 10 ans il vit normalement comme les humains. Ensuite, son corps arrête de grandir. Pendant une cinquantaine d'années il reste dans son corps de 10 ans. Les 20 ans qui en suivent, le corps prends les formes normales pour un adulte, jusqu'à devenir celui d'un adulte de 30 ans. Il vit ainsi un autre quand de siècle. Puis arrive le dernier stade. Celui de la mort où vampire dépéri pendant..._

_Pour pouvoir éviter le stade de la mort, le vampire peut trouver son âme sœur et pratiquer le Blood Bond..._

_Depuis plus d'un siècle, le Blood Bond n'a pas simplement été prohibé, mais puni par la mort..._

_Cependant, si la possibilité de pratiquer la cérémonie se présentait, elle était faite car était impossible à éviter. C'est cela qui n'a jamais été comprît pas ceux qui ont interdît le Blood Bond..._

_L'interdiction n'était pas la première cause de la baisse de cette pratique, mais la baisse alarmante de naissance de vampires..._

_Depuis 500ans, je suis le seul calice connu à ce jour qu'est lié à son vampire pas le Blood Bond..._

_Ecrit ce jour en 950 ap-JC_

_Godric Gryffondor.#"_

Quelques livres plus tard, il trouva de nouveau des écrits de Gryffondor.

_"# Le Blood Bond se manifeste des la première goutte du sang coulé. Il rend le vampire et le calice dépendants l'un de l'autre. Le vampire ne peut plus se passer du sang de son calice. Il est obligé d'en boire de plus en plus souvent. Le calice, quant à lui, ressent un sentiment positif l'envahir lors de la morsure. Ce sentiment augmente à chaque fois. Le Blood Bond est la seule solution à leur problème..._

_le Blood Bond prolonge la vie des deux êtres... leur espérance de vie deviens la même...#"_

------------------------------------

Mark se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il finit par laisser tomber la recherche de distraction avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil en face de Snape.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas, Marcus ?" demanda Severus ne levant pas les yeux de sa lecture.

Mark ne dit rien. Il ne savait où commencer. Mais il le devait.

"- J'ai découvert le Blood Bond, Severus," commença-t-il enfin. "Il semblerait que c'est, comme le dit Godric Gryffondor dans son livre, _la seule solution à notre problème_."

Snape leva les yeux, surpris.

"- Je ne croyais pas que cela existait vraiment," souffla-t-il et Marcus fut surpris par l'éventail d'émotion sur son visage. "Cela était toujours pour moi le conte pour enfant que ma mère me racontait le soir pour m'endormir."

Marcus haussa les épaules.

"- Apparemment c'est vrai," fit-il avant de se lever. "Je vais me coucher, je dois être frais pour le rendez-vous de demain."

Snape ne réagi pas. En fait Marcus ne lui en laissa pas le temps avant de sortir.

------------------------------------

Mark transplana le lendemain vers 14 heure devant les portes de Hogwarts. Il fixa un moment le château, nostalgique. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était parti. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver.

D'un côté il aurait voulu dire à ses amis qu'il était de retour, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait.

De l'autre côté, il voulait s'enfuir loin d'eux car il ne voulait les mettre en danger.

Il soupira. Il n'avait plus de choix. Il ne l'avait plus depuis qu'il avait répondu à l'annonce de Dumbledore. Et même avait. En décidant devenir le calice de Snape.

Il soupira de nouveau et s'avança vers le château.

------------------------------------

Dumbledore était assis tranquillement à son bureau quand son rendez vous arriva. En fait le jeune homme fut emmené par Hagrid et Albus ne fut qu'à moitié surpris. Après tout, si le nouveau venu aurait su se retrouver dans le dédale des couloirs, il aurait pu soupçonner quelque chose de louche.

"- merci Hagrid," sourit le jeune homme au demi géant. "Je repasserais vous voir un jour. Je m'intéresse particulièrement à vos petits protégés," ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil à son nouvel ami.

"- A la prochaine, Marcus," fit Hagrid avant de partir.

------------------------------------

Dumbledore observa le jeune homme devant lui tandis qu'il s'installait. il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à leur dernière rencontre. Rien d'alarmant, mais définitivement intéressant. Cet aura de pouvoir qui flottait autour de lui quand il l'avait sauvé était maintenant remplacé par une aura de tranquillité, une sorte de rideau qui ne laissait passer aucun sentiment.

Mais c'était bien le même homme.

"- Avant de commencer," fit Dumbledore, "je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi l'autre jour au champ de bataille."

Il arrêta d'un geste tout commentaire qui allait sortir de la bouche du jeune devant lui. (**_4_**)

"- Si vous ne nous aviez pas interrompu, je ne serais plus de ce monde."

Le plus jeune acquiesça d'un haussement de tête avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

"- Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour cela," dit-il regardant Dumbledore bien dans les yeux. "j'ai vu que vous aviez besoin d'un professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal."

"- J'ai regardé les documents que vous m'aviez envoyés et je pense vraiment que vous avez le droit d'avoir ce poste, et je suis intéressé de savoir où vous aviez appris tout cela."

"- Mon école était l'une des écoles attaquées par Voldemort à la fin de ma 7eme année, et du coup j'ai du apprendre sur le champ de bataille quand j'ai promis d'aider la reconstruire." (**_5_**)

C'était un demis mensonge, mais il ne voulait se faire découvrir.

En fait, il a bien aidé à protégé l'école d'un ami lors de sa reconstruction, mais il n'y a jamais été scolarisé.

"- Ca a du être terrible."

"- oui," soupira Mark se souvenant de cette époque: il venait de changer toute sa vie, il était seul, même l'amitié naissante avec Fuma Mono (**_6_**), le directeur du Campus Clamp, ne pouvait lui aider. "Puis, j'ai décidé d'apprendre, de m'entraîner pour battre Voldemort, pour me venger."

Un autre demi mensonge. La mort de Voldemort était devenu son but dans la vie avant la quasi-destruction du Campus Clamp. Mais cela lui avait aidé à rencontrer des personnes intéressantes.

"- Bien," fit Dumbledore tout à coup plus joyeux. "Je pense que je vais retenir votre candidature. Maintenant il faut discuter des petites formalités, mais cela peut être fait lors de la première réunion du personnel. Vos quartiers seront prêts d'ici là. Avez vous une famille qui emménagera avec vous ?"

"- Non, des quartiers pour célibataire suffiront," sourit Marcus. (**_7_**)

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes et au moment où Marcus se levait pour partir, on toqua à la porte et abus invita la personne à rentrer.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'atmosphère ne change dans la pièce.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte et Marcus vit qui était la personne, l'ait s'était électrifié. Alors que le nouveau venu arborait un grand sourire, Marc fronçait les sourcils.

"- Marcus !" salua le nouveau venu.

"- Edelweiss," grogna Mark d'une voix plus froide que la glace quand il sentit une vague de révulsion le faire tressaillir.

"- Vous connaissez-vous ?" demanda Dumbledore sans paraître surpris.

"- Si on veut," fut la réponse de Marc alors qu'Edelweiss disait un "Bien sur !".

Le blond tourna son attention sur Marcus.

"- Le conseil m'a envoyé en tant qu'ambassadeur parmi les sorciers," fit-il. "J'enseigne la magie Ancienne depuis l'année dernière, si tu veux... "

Mais Mark ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention. Il regarda Dumbledore comme si rien n'était et après un _'J'attends un hiboux avec les dates de réunions_ il sortit de la pièce.

"- Vous dites que vous vous connaissez ?" fit Dumbledore surpris par la froideur du jeune homme qui lui avait parut gentil.

"- Disons que nous sommes dans une période de froid," sourit Edelweiss avant de revenir sur le sujet de sa venue.

à suivre

-----------------------------------------

**1- _mvs_**: il pourrait pas dire tout simplement qu'il héberge Mark et qu'il a bien envoyé sa candidature et que c'est... ok ok doucement! Pas de virus sur mon pc! Je me tais! **_S_**: grrrrrr, ta intérêt!

-----------------------------------

**2-** **_mvs_**: c'est la faute d Harry! **_S_**: peut pas le dire! **_Mvs_**: il sait parler non? bon, me tais! lol

-------------------------------------

**3-** **_mvs_**: bah, ne manque plus qu'ils se l'avouent! aller auteure, un effort! **_S_**: hey... soit patiente un peu, sinon... **_mvs_**: sinon? Oups, au secour! On m'attaque! HP help me **_S_**:- ici c'est moi le boss et personne ne pourra t'aider! bwahahahah!

---------------------------------------

**4-** **_mvs:_** on dirait qu'Harry est redevenu l'écolier qu'il était! **_S_**: on ne peut pas résister au sublime Dumbledore dans son moment de gloire! Lol **_mvs:_**je sens de la moquerie là! moi je l'adore Dumby, moi! **_S_**: qui pourrait pas ne pas l'aimer? #regard innocent#

-------------------------------------------

**5-** **_mvs:_** menteur! C'est pas bien de mentir! **_S_**: même pas: Hogwarts a bien été attaqué par tonton Voldy à la fin de son dernière année et Harry a appris des trucs en leur aidant avant de disparaître. Et nah! **_Mvs:_** gloops.

----------------------------------------

**6-** **_s:_** clin d'œil à ceux qui ont lu ou vu **_X_** de Clamp: explication: Fuma est en fait le mechant de l'histoire, et n'est absolument pas le directo du campus Clamp, mais celui ci n'est pas nommé, du coup je me suis dit...

----------------------------------------

**7-** **_mvs_**: mais nan, chez Sev:p **_S_** qui a dit qu'il y coucherait dans ses apparts? **_Mvs_**: bah, heu... la logique...!

------------------------------------

**_Harry:_** rentrant sans faire de bruit dans la chambre, tandis que l'auteur fait une sieste devant son écran d'ordi

**Voyons voir, où est ce que j'ai entendu ce bruit? **

**Ah, oui, c'est dans le placard!**

il s'avance sur les pointes de pieds vers la porte du placard qu'il ouvre avec le plus de précautions possibles et ce qu'il y voit le fige d'horreur: quatre des plus puissants sorciers ficelés comme des saucissons gisant par terre et le regardant avec des yeux noirs

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

il ne put retenir un rire et il se rappela trop tard qu'il était sensé être prudent

**_S_**: oh, Harry boy a décidé de nous rendre visite

**_Harry: _**ferme sa mâchoire avec un bruit sec heu... tu sais, je peux tout t'expliquer... heu...

**_S:_** ah oui? Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tu fais dans mon placard!

**_Harry:_** je... heu... attends un peu... c'est pas à moi de te justifier! Que font ils dans ton placard fit-il en montrant les autres sorciers par dessus de son épaule.

un gros bruit se fait entendre dans la chambre de l'auteure au point que sa mère lui lance un **_ça va ma chérie?_**

**_S:_** oui, oui maman, je m'amuse! gros sourire diabolique et un regard calculateur dirigé sur les sorciers de son placard

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **BloodBond

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Disclamer:** aucun personnage n'est à moi (mais si JKR ne veut plus de Harry, Severus ou Sirius, je veux bien les récupérer!)

**Spoileur:** les 5 premiers tomes (mais Sirius n'est pas mort)

**Pairing:** SS/ME ou SS/HP

**Rating:** R

**Résumé - Contexte:** dés que Harry et les autres sortent du Hogwarts Express à la fin de leur 7eme année, quelque chose se passe et Harry disparaît. Il ne se tient plus en contact avec personne de l'école. On entend de temps en temps des actions menées contre Voldemort, mais personne ne pense à lui car on le croit mort.

6 ans passent ainsi.

La lutte contre Voldemort a atteint le sommet (même si tout à coup celui ci a baissé le nombre des raids).

Une rencontre a lieu entre le bien et le mal. Les bons croient être perdus, car ils sont persuadés que Voldemort a tué Harry, alors que les mauvais sont assez confiant. Au moment où la bataille semble perdue pour le côté de la lumière, quelqu'un apparaît, qui provoque Voldemort en duel. L'homme gagne, mais les mangemorts fuient et il disparaît aussi.

**Warning:** **_Slash _**, **_Lemon dans ce chapitre_** , vampires, anges noirs, mort...

Dans ce chapitre, Mark et Sev sont vraiment OOC (out of character), alors escusez les! -)

**Remarques:** #j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction à la fin de l'été, puis j'ai abandonné. Mais je l'ai reprise quand j'ai commencé à avoir des cours ennuyeux à l'université. Puis une de mes amies (myvaughn-sark) s'est mise à la lire par-dessus de mon épaule, et donc vous aurez de temps en temps des remarque faites par elle (**_mvs_ **pour elle, **_S_** pour moi).

#Aussi, j'utilise pour la plus part les noms anglais, alors demandez-moi si vous ne comprenez pas de qui je parle !

#Et pour finir : **_ceci est l'action dans le passé, des flash-back _** je ne le marque pas, je trouve que c'est pas très beau.

# en ce moment je suis à fond sur l'écriture de cette fic si et de la traduction de Blood, du coup j'ai délaissé les autres pour le moment, mais je ne les abandonne pas.

**_S_**: Dans ce chapitre Mark et Sev seront très OOC, alors excusez-les ! -

_**Chapitre VI **_

Mark rentra au manoir Snape avec une grosse migraine. Une fois à l'extérieur des couloirs de Hogwarts, mais ne pouvant encore transplaner, il prit la peine de se calmer au contact de l'air froid.

Il ne pouvait croire que c'était une coïncidence. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux, et voilà qu'il voit ce type débarquer.

Rah! Il abhorrait ce type. Avec son sourire faux cul (**_1_**) et la personnalité aussi impersonnelle que le pôle Nord. Il était pire que le diable, pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Et pourtant il était sensé servir le Grand Conseil qui représentait l'ultime autorité du monde des vivants.

"- Vous n'allez pas bien," fit Snape dès qu'il le vit. "Votre entretien c'est mal passé ?"

Marcus ne dit rien, le temps de se servir un verre et de prendre place sur un fauteuil voisin de celui de Snape. Il prit une gorgée puis se pinça l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés, pour se calmer et structurer ses pensées.

"- Ce n'était pas l'entretien," fit-il simplement avant de prendre une autre gorgée du liquide rouge piquant. "j'ai rencontré le professeur de l'Ancienne Magie."

"- Ah, lui," fit Snape attendant la suite, mais paraissant un peu plus intéressé.

"- C'est une connaissance assez déplaisante," dit Marcus.

Snape eut une espèce de froncement de sourcils penseur.

"- Edelweiss Reyne est arrivé l'année dernière en annonçant que le Conseil l'envoyait pour _'aider'_ les sorciers en leur rapportant la magie Ancienne presque disparue. Il s'est fait embaucher par Dumbledore et a conquis assez vite la confiance des élèves et du reste du personnel. Pourtant je ne lui jamais fait totalement confiance, il a une personnalité trop complexe pour être qu'un messager du Conseil. Il a en lui quelque chose, une étincelle de folie dans ses yeux et sa présence empeste le mal. Mais je n'ai rien dit à personne puisqu'il ne voulait aucun mal aux élèves ni à l'école en général."

Mark le regarda un moment avant de hausser la tête.

"- Ils m'ont approché pour m'apprendre des trucs qui m'ont permît aider à vaincre Voldemort, mais ils ont voulu ensuite profiter, me manipuler, alors j'ai coupé... la communication."

"- Comment sont-ils rentré en contact avec vous ?"

Mark finit son verre avant de regarder l'homme en face de lui.

"- je venais de faire le tour de mon réseau de renseignement sur le chemin de Traverse, quand on m'a accosté au détour de l'Allée des Embrumes. Je me suis aperçu que la personne ne me voulait aucun mal, j'ai un moyen assez sur pour le savoir. Alors j'ai écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire. L'homme m'a convaincu que lui et ses semblables voulaient m'aider et il m'a donné rendez vous a l'orée de la forêt des vampires avant de disparaître. J'ai suivi ensuite mon instinct qui me disait de me rendre au rendez-vous. Et puis ils m'ont expliqué deux trois choses, dont le fait qu'ils me donnaient des connaissances et le pouvoir pour tuer Voldemort tout de suite."

Il se tut et comprit que quelque chose se passait : Snape était pale, plus pale que d'habitude et plus agité aussi.

"- Je viens de me souvenir d'une autre histoire qui n'est qu'une légende," soupira Severus. "Il paraît qu'un jour viendra un homme qui donnera un tour imprévisible aux vies des vampires. On ne sait ce qu'il fera, ni qui il sera, mais on sait qu'il aidera les vampires. On sait aussi qu'il tiendra sa puissance des Dieux et que l'on le reconnaîtra car il aura reçu un cadeau empoisonné de l'autorité suprême du Bien."

Mark ne dit rien, les yeux fixés sur son verre vide, figé dans son stature décontractée, mais Severus ne pouvait manquer l'immobilité anormale de son corps.

"- Marcus ?" fit-il, mais n'eut aucune réponse. "Mark !"

Severus se leva et s'accroupit à côté du jeune homme. Il leva sa main et la passa sur la joue de Mark, le sortant de sa rêverie. Mark cligna des yeux et les plongea dans les prunelles noires du vampire.

"- Désolé !" fit-il tout doucement. "Des mauvais souvenirs."

Il baissa les yeux de nouveau, gouttant tranquillement au toucher, au réconfort qu'il apportait.

Severus se leva, fixant toujours Mark. Il lui présenta sa main.

"- Venez avec moi." (**_2_**)

Mark eut un froncement de sourcils, mais n'hésita pas prendre la main et se lever pour suivre l'autre homme.

Ils traversèrent presque tout le manoir avant de s retrouver dans une partie de la maison que Mark ne connaissait pas. Snape ouvrit une porte et ils se retrouvèrent sur une sorte de terrasse avec vue sur la forêt qui entourait le manoir.

Mark eut le souffle coupé : ils se tenaient devant un magnifique coucher de soleil au dessus de cette mer verte d'arbres. Ce paysage amenait la paix dans l'esprit. Mark eut un soupir de contentement, alors que des bras passèrent autour de lui, l'amenant dans une étreinte protectrice.

"- Tu es mon calice, Marcus," fit Severus d'une voix à peine audible à l'oreille du jeune homme. "En t'acceptant en tant que tel, 'ai promis te protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. Et je refais cette promesse. Quoi qu'il arrive, Marcus, que ce soit bien ou mal ; je te promet de te suivre, te soutenir, car tu compte beaucoup pour moi." (**_3_**)

Ils restèrent dans le silence encore un moment avant que Mark ne se détache du corps (**_4_**) qui lui apportait ce réconfort et ne se tourne vers Snape. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du vampire et, après une hésitation, il se haussa et appuya ses lèvres sur ceux, froid, de l'être à côté de lui(**_5_**). Ce baiser n'avait rien de sexuel, mais était simplement une façon de remercier pour le réconfort qu'il lui avait apporté(**_6_**).

"- Merci, Severus, cela compte beaucoup pour moi," chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il fit un pas en arrière, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, les joues en feu.

"-Je vais à la bibliothèque, je dois encore chercher des choses sur la situation..." fit-il doucement avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

Avant qu'il ne puisse y arriver, il fut stopper pas la voix de Severus.

"- Accepterais-tu de te lier à moi par le Blood Bond ?" dit le vampire d'une voix incertaine.

Mark ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce pourquoi Snape ajouta un faible _'Si nous ne trouvons pas d'autre moyen de s'en sortir'_, mais Mark l'arrêta.

"- Oui, je le voudrai et pas seulement comme dernier recours," fit Mark avec un petit sourire (**_7_**).

Mark eut chaud au cœur quand il vit les coins de lèvres du vampire se recourber en un sourire. Il revint vers l'homme et toucha ses lèvres avec les siens dans cette fois si un baiser passionné. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur une joue de Snape tandis que l'autre se posa sur l'épaule opposée.

Les mains froides de Snape passèrent à sa taille les rapprochant l'un de l'autre. C'était bizarre de sentir des lèvres froides contre les siennes, se dit Mark, mais il pouvait s'y habituer, à ce goût de mente fraîche, un peu d'épices aussi.

Un moment ils combattirent pour dominer, mais puis Mark laissa la main à Severus.

Collés l'un à l'autre, Mark se sentait bien dans les bras du vampire au point de ne pas vouloir quitter l'étreinte. Les lèvres froides quittèrent ses lèvres, mais Severus ne se détacha pas de l'autre corps. Apres une légère caresse le long de la jugulaire du jeune homme, il lui posa un baiser au creux du cou.

"- Severus," soupira Mark tandis qu'aucun des deux ne bougeaient, profitant de cette étreinte.

"- Que doit-on faire pour la cérémonie?" demanda Mark toujours dans les bras de son vampire. "Il n'y avait rien écrit dans les bouquins." (**_8_**)

Snape le regarda un moment avant de dire avec un sourire en coin.

"- Nous devons nous unir dans un cercle magique," fit-il. "En fait cela doit être une union autant magique, spirituelle que physique."(**_9_**)

Mark sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues.

------------------------------------

C'est le lendemain qu'ils décidèrent de faire la cérémonie: ils ne voulaient que Severus perde ses moyens (**_10_**) à cause de son désir de sang ou que Mark ne perde connaissance à cause de grande perte de son sang à lui(**_11_**). Donc ce jour là était assez éloigné de la dernière morsure comme de la suivante. Après une préparation adéquate ils décidèrent qu'il était l'heure. Snape les avait alors conduit dans la salle de cérémonie, où un cercle était déjà dessiné.

"- Ce cercle a été créé il a des siècles par mon arrière-grand-père. Il n'a été utilisé jusque là que pour les cérémonies de naissance ou de mort de mes ancêtres."

Mark acquiesça avant de suivre le vampire dans le cercle. Il se positionnèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Snape tendit ses deux mains vers lui et Mark mit les siennes dessus.

"- Moi, Severus Sebastian Stanislas Snape (**_12_**), je jure sur mon existence, mon nom et mon âme de protéger Marcus Evans né Harry James Potter, de le respecter, chérir et aimer (**_13_**) au-delà de la mort."

Le cercle magique qui avait commencé à briller quand ils y étaient entrés laissa échapper des faisceaux de lumière verte qui les entourèrent.

"- Moi, Marcus Evans, né Harry James Potter, je jure sur mon existence, mon nom et mon âme de protéger Severus Sebastian Stanislas Snape, de le respecter, chérir et aimer au-delà de la mort."

Le cercle magique brilla encore plus, faisant apparaître d'autres faisceaux, cette fois ci rouges, qui se mélangèrent aux précédents et les enfermèrent dans un cocon protecteur.

Marcus et Severus se rapprochèrent un peu plus l'un de l'autre avant de commencer à mélanger leurs magies, rentrant dans la phase magique de la cérémonie. Leurs deux magies s'affrontèrent tout d'abord, mais ensuite se mélangèrent avant de, à leur tour, former un autre cocon protecteur autour d'eux.

Puis arriva la phase spirituelle. Leurs deux esprits quittèrent leurs corps pour se joindre au-dessus d'eux, formant une troisième couche interne du cocon, laissant au milieu les deux corps animés par les fluides vitaux seuls. Les deux corps commencèrent à bouger, initiant ainsi la dernière phase du rituel, le lien physique.

----------------Lemon(pas vraiment lemon)----------------

Les vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le sol, mais aucun des deux ne pourra dire comment. Les deux corps, comme animés par une volonté propre bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, le plus ancien prenant le dessus, comme le voulait la coutume. Les frottements apportaient des frissons le long des deux corps, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire, la magie qui flottait autour deux suffisait à elle seule pour les faire jouir.

Les deux entités se concentrèrent sur ce qu'ils savaient étaient leur mission. Sur l'autre. sur comment e lier à l'autre. Le plus jeune se laissa complètement faire du plus vieux. Il ne faisait qu'apprécier les caresses, les morsures, et tout le reste.

Ils ne firent pas long feu, cependant, comme le foulait la cérémonie. Bientôt ils se mouvaient l'un cotre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, l'un ne sachant ou l'autre commençait et où l'un finissait.

Aucune préparation n'était nécessaire, la magie faisait tout pour eux. Alors ils se laissèrent guider pour leur première fois ensemble, leur fois décisive.

-----------------------Fin Lemon---------------------------

Au moment où tous les deux sentirent l'extase les frapper, au moment où ils étaient les plus proches l'un de l'autre, une à une, les trois couches protectrices du cocon retournèrent en eux. Les esprits d'abord, suivis de leurs magies, puis de leurs promesse, les laissant seuls, sur leurs vêtements étalés au sol.

Severus serra contre lui le corps tremblant de son calice, et maintenant mari, lui même essayant de calmer son corps.

"- Merlin," murmura Marcus quelques minutes plus tard. "C'était intense !" (**_14_**)

"- Oui," acquiesça Severus, le souffle encore coupé. (**_15_**)

Puis sans rien rajouter d'autre, ils plongèrent tous les deux dans un sommeil profond et restaurateur... peut être. (**_16_**)

_**rêve**_

_**Marcus se tenait devant une silhouette lumineuse. La silhouette en question n'avait ni visage ni signe particulier. On ne pouvait dire si s'était un homme ou une femme. Ce n'était qu'un être (17). Mais Marcus savait qui c'était.**_

_**"- Severus," soupira-t-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question (18) mais avec un soulagement évident.**_

_**"- Marcus," fit l'être sur le même ton et le jeune homme sut qu'il avait la même apparence que cet être.**_

_**Ils s'avancèrent et joignirent leurs mains pour sentir la chaleur de leurs esprits respectifs. (19)**_

_**"- Où sommes-nous ?" demanda l'un d'eux, mais Marcus ne put dire qui car il se sentait ne faire qu'un avec l'esprit de son vampire.**_

_**"- Vous êtes ici pour rencontrer vos gardiens, vos observateurs," fit une voix qui semblait être tout autour d'eux.**_

_**"- Qui êtes-vous ?"**_

_**La voix du couple résonnait dans le vide les entourant.**_

_**"- Nous sommes ceux qui vous ont permis de réaliser ce lien," de nouveau la voix semblait venir de nulle part. "Vous êtes liés maintenant l'un à l'autre, autant par vos magies que par vos esprits. Vous ressentirez les mêmes peurs, douleurs ou joies. Vous partagerez le même sang, ce qui nécessitera par contre un contact, comme avant."**_

_**Les deux être lumineux se regardèrent un moment, partageant leurs pensées, leurs doutes.**_

_**"- Vous allez devoir cacher cependant votre condition," continua la voix. "Vous découvrirez petit à petit les conséquences de ce lien. Vous découvrirez les avantages et les désavantages. Les avantages seront beaucoup plus nombreux, mais des gens chercherons à profiter de vous, alors prenez garde."**_

_**Les deux esprits se sentirent être tirés en arrière vers leurs corps. Ils se serrèrent l'un cotre l'autre, écoutant les derniers conseils.**_

_**"- Et... faites confiance l'un à l'autre," fit la voix sur un ton plus que sérieux. "Ne vous cachez rien, n'omettez rien, apprenez à vous connaître petit à petit. Et... rappelez-vous..."**_

_**La voix ne leur parvint que comme un écho.**_

_**"- ... il n'aurait jamais trahi... Tom était ensorcelé."**_

_**fin rêve**_

à suivre

-----------------------------------------

**1- _S_ **comme ma prof de maths financières, que c'est bizarre.

-----------------------------------

**2-** **_mvs_**: où? **_S_**: Ha! Tu voudrais bien le savoir! **_ Mvs:_** je l'ai su, alors nah! **_S_** tu veux que ça continue?

-------------------------------------

**3-** **_mvs: _**oh, ho... ça devient intéressant **_s_**: eh! Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient pas dans leur état normal! **_Mvs _**#boude#

---------------------------------------

**4-** **_s_**: j'ai faillit mettre 'chaud', mais ça aurait été un peu incohérent, non?

-------------------------------------------

**5-** **_mvs_**: Yahouh! Hip hip hip hourra! Lol **_S_**: couché! **_Mvs_** hey!

----------------------------------------

**6-** **_mvs_**: mais euh! Méchante! **_S_** non, tu crois! **_Mvs_** #tire la langue#

----------------------------------------

**7-** **_mvs_** je t'aime mon auteur adorée! **_S_** ah bon, c'est pour ça que tu m'a traité de méchante tout à l'heure! **_mvs_** :p

------------------------------------

**8- _mvs:_** mais ça s'apprends pas dans les livres! **_S_**: #tire la langue#

------------------------------------

**9-_mvs:_ **tu sais que je t'aime? **_S_**: on ne peut pas ne pas m'aimer! **_mvs_**: ça va les chevilles? **_S_** :- 

------------------------------------

**10-_mvs:_** on se demande pk ils veulent que Sev garde ses moyens **_S_**: perverse! **_Mvs_**: moi? Je suis pure et innocente! **_S_** tu ne trompe personne! **_Mvs_**: #tire la langue#

--------------------------------------

**11**-**_mvs_**: ce serait con quand même

------------------------------------

**12-_mvs_: **je suis fière de t'avoir aidé (pour les prénoms) **_S_**: merci, la prochaine fois qu'il me faudra un nom je saurais vers qui me tourner.

-----------------------------------

**13-_mvs_**: chérir et aimer: meilleure partie lol

-----------------------------------

**14-_mvs_**: il doit être bien au lit, Sev hihi

-----------------------------------

**15-_mvs_**: Harry aussi ! lol **_S_**: non, tu crois!

-----------------------------------

**16-_mvs:_** et et et ils remettent pas ça ? grrrr! **_S_**: plus tard!

-----------------------------------

**17-_S_**: un lin d'oeil à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin la trilogie **_"Le Maître du Temps"_** de Louise Cooper.

-----------------------------------

**18-_mvs_**: pas content de le voir? **_S_**: non mais reconnaître quelqu'un sans visage c'est dur! Et puis laisse moi finit ma phrase!

-----------------------------------

**19-_mvs_**: c'est mieux ça! je vous laisse lire! **_S_**: oui, vaut mieux, grrr!

-----------------------------------

**_Harry:_** #enlevant tant bien que mal son bâillon# J'y crois pas, elle a osé!

**_Severus :_** le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, Potter!

**_Voldemort :_** si je la tenais!

**_Dumbledore :_** mais non, mais non, Tom, tu ne feras rien, on veut avoir la suite, et on ne peux pas la tuer. Mais après... je ne dis pas non.

**_Lucius :_** je savais que tu cachait bien ton jeux, vieillard!

**_Severus :_** calmez vous! Sinon elle va revenir et nous sommes cuits!

**_S :_** oh, qu'est ce que j'entends ? Des méchants petits sorciers qui ne sont pas calmes! Que puis je donc faire de vous!


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **BloodBond

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Disclamer:** aucun personnage n'est à moi (mais si JKR ne veut plus de Harry, Severus ou Sirius, je veux bien les récupérer!)

**Spoileur:** les 5 premiers tomes (mais Sirius n'est pas mort)

**Pairing:** SS/ME ou SS/HP

**Rating:** R

**Résumé - Contexte:** dés que Harry et les autres sortent du Hogwarts Express à la fin de leur 7eme année, quelque chose se passe et Harry disparaît. Il ne se tient plus en contact avec personne de l'école. On entend de temps en temps des actions menées contre Voldemort, mais personne ne pense à lui car on le croit mort.

6 ans passent ainsi.

La lutte contre Voldemort a atteint le sommet (même si tout à coup celui ci a baissé le nombre des raids).

Une rencontre a lieu entre le bien et le mal. Les bons croient être perdus, car ils sont persuadés que Voldemort a tué Harry, alors que les mauvais sont assez confiant. Au moment où la bataille semble perdue pour le côté de la lumière, quelqu'un apparaît, qui provoque Voldemort en duel. L'homme gagne, mais les mangemorts fuient et il disparaît aussi.

**Warning:** **_Slash _**, **_Lemon dans ce chapitre_** , vampires, anges noirs, mort...

**Remarques:** #j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction à la fin de l'été, puis j'ai abandonné. Mais je l'ai reprise quand j'ai commencé à avoir des cours ennuyeux à l'université. Puis une de mes amies (myvaughn-sark) s'est mise à la lire par-dessus de mon épaule, et donc vous aurez de temps en temps des remarque faites par elle (**_mvs_ **pour elle, **_S_** pour moi).

#Aussi, j'utilise pour la plus part les noms anglais, alors demandez-moi si vous ne comprenez pas de qui je parle !

#Et pour finir : **_ceci est l'action dans le passé, des flash-back _** je ne le marque pas, je trouve que c'est pas très beau.

# en ce moment j'ai un peu délaissé mes fictions: pour moi l'été est égale au repos dans tous les domaines. Bref, c'est juste pour dire que petit à petit je vais revenir avec mes fics.

_**Chapitre VII **_

Marcus se réveilla, sentant quelqu'un l'observer. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne sentant aucune menace de la personne, mais au contraire un sentiment de protection et de confort lui parvenait... (**_1_**)

Une minute! _Lui parvenait_ d'où au juste !

Mark ouvrit les yeux brusquement, prêt à bondir sur ses pieds, mais se détendit voyant le vampire l'observer.

Ses yeux noirs le fixaient tranquillement alors que leurs corps s'étendaient sur leurs vêtements, couverts d'un drap que Severus fit apparaître sans doute. Le drap en question ne les couvrait que jusqu'à la taille.

Sans rien dire, avec un demi-sourire, le vampire s'approcha de son calice et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser chaste avant de se reculer.

"- Est-ce que ça à marché ?" demanda Marcus d'une voix enrouée (**_2_**).

_' On peut dire ça '_ lui répondit la voix de Severus dans sa tête. '_ Mais on ne pourra en être sûr que plus tard '_

Marcus sentit la fatigue se faufiler en lui (**_3_**). Il bougea inconfortablement, mais quand les bras de Severus l'amenèrent dans une étreinte réconfortante il s'y laissa aller avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves.(**_4_**)

-----ééééé éé é ---------

_' Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que les jours avant la cérémonie sont flou ?'_ demanda Marcus mentalement le lendemain.

Ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour développer leur lien télépathique en s'entraînant.

_' J'ai comme le sentiment d'avoir été drogué avec une potion de rapprochement ou un sort '_ fit Severus. _' Peut être que cela se passe chaque fois comme ça ?'_

Marcus fronça les sourcils, suivant l'idée du vampire.

_' ça serait logique : puisque le vampire et le calice puissent mourir si le Blood Bond n'est pas pratiqué, alors peut être, tout comme le système de la soif de sang, il y a quelque chose qui nous amène à pratiquer le rituel plus vite. ' _

_' C'est un peu barbare, non ? ' _soupira Snape (**_5_**). _' Si l'un des deux partenaires n'est pas d'accord à 100 , ça les tue tous les deux. '_

Marcus soupira à son tour. Il se leva du fauteuil où il était assis et s'approcha du vampire qui était debout devant une étagère. Il mit une main sur une joue de Snape avec un geste doux.

_' Apparemment nous étions tous les deux consentant pour le rituel, n'est ce pas '_ sourit-il avant de capturer les lèvres du vampire avec les siens.

Severus lui passa ses mains à la taille en l'amenant vers lui sans rompre le baiser. Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent sans toutefois s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, les lèvres de Severus se promenant sur le visage de Mark, sur les contours de sa mâchoire, sa jugulaire, son cou.

_' Est ce que je peux ? ' _demanda Severus et Mark lui fit un oui mental avant de sentir de nouveau la sensation de la morsure.

Le désir le faucha presque et il put enfin y céder. (**_6_**)

----------------Lemon pas vraiment un lemon----------------

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Severus les avait conduit dans sa chambre à coucher. Marcus soupçonnait qu'il avait utilisé quelque pouvoir vampire puisque le transplanage était impossible à l'intérieur du manoir. Mais il fut vite distrait par son amant.

Oui, son amant, son mari, son autre soi même.

Marcus soupira de pur bonheur quand Severus les fit effondrer sur le lit, tous les deux nus, leur peau se frottant partout et leurs bouches se dévorant voracement. Dans un coin de sa tête, Marcus remarqua qu'il restait étrangement passif. Non, le mot était un peu péjoratif. Non, c'était juste qu'il laissait à Severus tout le contrôle, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Severus savait s'occuper de lui. Il savait ce qui le faisait gémir, grimper au rideau presque. Son vampire faisait durer le plaisir et ne faisait attention aux supplications de Mark.

Mais à la fin ils étaient récompensés.

----------------Fin Lemon----------------

L'été s'avançait tranquillement amenant le lot de problèmes, travail ou tout simplement la tranquillité.

Plus le temps passait, plus Mark s'apercevait que les séances de morsure s'espaçaient. Bientôt arriva la fin d'août et la première réunion d'enseignants.

-----ééééé éé é ---------

Mark et Severus décidèrent d'arriver en même temps: si quelqu'un le faisait remarquer, au moins ils pourraient dire que Marcus s'était perdu et Snape l'aurait aidé. (7)

-----ééééé éé é ---------

Hermione suivit son mari dans la salle du personnel(8). Depuis ce matin, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer. Elle appréhendait pour la première fois la réunion du personnel. Mais peut être n'était ce que parce qu'elle allait rencontrer celui qui a remplacé Harry aux yeux du monde des Sorciers. Merlin! Son meilleur ami lui manquait tellement(9)! Elle serra le bras de Draco en prenant place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Le blond lui rendit ce peu de réconfort avant de reporter son attention sur les autres.

Petit à petit les autres membres du personnel arrivèrent. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles en attendant les autres.

Et comme d'habitude ce fut Snape le dernier, ou du moins ils le croyaient. Quand ils virent le stoïque professeur entrer dans la salle ils allaient se tourner vers le directeur, mais une chose les retint.

Derrière le Maître de Potions se tenait un jeune homme habillé en robes de sorcier couleur miel. Il semblait très jeune, mais tous devinèrent que cela devait être le nouveau professeur de DCFM.

"- Il semblerait que notre nouvelle recrue s'était perdue," fit Dumbledore venant saluer le jeune homme.

_**-----ce qui va suivre est un délire personnel qui n'est absolument pas la suite du chapitre, mais juste un truc qu'on a écrit avec mvs en cour ---------**_

_**MVS:**_

"- Nouvelle recrue?" fit Harry. "Je suis déçu professeur... vous n'avez même pas reconnu votre élève..."

"- Harry?" fit Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers Hermy. (mdr)

"- Bonjour Hermione."

Et elle lui sauta au cou, elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ami.

_**S:**_

(ouais) Et ensuite Harry se reçut un coup de poing de Draco car il tenait sa femme trop intimement dans les bras. (vala)

_**MVS:**_

"- Heureux de te revoir, Harry."

_**S:**_

"- Gese, merci Draco, je t'en rendrai la pareille!"

_**MVS:**_

"- Harry, tu sais toujours que c'est un plaisir de t'aider."

_' Comme s'il en avait besoin '_ pensa Sev. (je suis nul! Lol)

_**S:**_

_' Eh, je t'ai entendu! '_ envoya Harry à son tour.

_**MVS:**_

_' Et alors? '_

_**S:**_

_' Est ce que tout le monde a décidé de me casser aujourd'hui! '_

_' Oui, '_ dit une autre voix.

_' T'es qui toi! '_

"- AH? Marcus!" dit une voix claire que Harry aurait reconnu entre mille.

_' Oh mon dieu! Le pervers de service ' (phrase à comprendre plus tard)_

_**MVS:**_

_' ce cher envoyé du Conseil? '_

_**S:**_

Un grognement intérieur lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas drôle.

"- Edelweiss," salua froidement Harry.

**_--- fin du délire (il casse toujours l'ambiance ce Edelweiss)---_**

Après qu'il eut salué tout le monde (il n'eut qu'un regard froid pour Edelweiss), Dumbledore montra sa place à Mark qui était, comme par hasard à côté de Snape.

_' Pas surprenant que les autres profs n'ont pas tenu plus d'un an, '_ pensa Mark avec un sourire intérieur.

_' J'ai entendu ça ! '_ lui répondit la voix de son vampire(10).

_' Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ',_ fit Mark en envoyant une vague d'excuse à travers leur lien et se ré concentrant sur la réunion.

En fait la réunion en elle-même n'était qu'une simple présentation de nouveaux élèves et les programmes de l'année des professeurs. Marcus a préparé le sien sur le conseil de Severus ; ni Dumbledore, ni Hagrid n'ont pensé le prévenir.

-----ééééé éé é ---------

"- On vous a préparé des appartements aux cachots," fit Dumbledore le temps venu. "Nous n'avions pas vraiment autre chose pour le moment, les appartements du précédent professeur de DCFM étant détruits." (11)

Certains autres professeurs regardèrent un moment le directeur avant de laisser tomber les efforts qu'ils semblaient faire pour ne pas paraître découragés.

Mark leva un sourcil intrigué, mais il rigola intérieurement.

_' Ils veulent vraiment avoir un nouveau prof de DCFM chaque année, n'est ce pas ? '_ fit-il à Severus par leur lien.

Severus lui fit un _' Tu veux dormir dans ta chambre aujourd'hui ? '_ (12) et Mark retint difficilement un éclat de rire.

Dumbledore leur jeta un coup d'œil curieux, mais ne dit rien tout en finissant son discours sur les changements depuis l'année précédente qu'interviendront au cour de l'année.

"- Hermione, puis-je vous demander de montrer l'école à Marcus ?" fit enfin le vieil homme.

Hermione acquiesça tout de suite.

Mark laissa échapper un soupir par le lien et Severus lui répondit par un sentiment e réconfort tandis que les membres du personnel sortaient de la pièce.

Mark suivit son ancienne meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle était intelligente et s'il laisse trop de choses échapper, elle allait deviner toute histoire.

"- Vous n'êtes pas allé à Hogwarts, si je ne me trompe pas ?" fit Hermione.

"- Non, professeur Malfoy, j'ai été dans l'une des écoles détruites par la guerre," répondit Mark.

"- Appelez-moi Hermione," fit-elle avant de rajouter. "Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer aussi, après tout nous avons presque le même âge."

Mark sourit tandis qu'elle montrait un peu l'école, le parc et les alentours.

"- Pourquoi cette réaction quand le directeur a cité mes appartements ?" demanda Mark quand Hermione, après avoir montré sa salle de classe, lui avait proposé de montrer son logement.

Hermione parut pensive un moment, puis elle eut un sourire gêné.

"- Je ne sais pas si vous savez que Severus (vous êtes arrivé ensemble) est un homme complexe, et il donne sa candidature pour le poste de DCFM chaque année et le directeur la lui refuse à chaque fois. Et chaque année, que ce soit aux réunions ou dans la grande salle, Albus met Severus à coté du nouveau professeur. Si je ne connaissais pas bien Albus, je croirai qu'il est sadique (13) et aime voir Severus et la nouvelle recrue souffrir, sans parler qu'il est obliger chaque année de chercher un nouveau professeur de DCFM (14). Et en plus cette année il a mis vos appartements côté à côté."

Hermione soupira et Mark eut un sourire en coin (15).

"- Je connais le professeur Snape par son réputation et je crois savoir pourquoi les autres ont quitté ce poste, à part la raison majeure bien sur. Mais il me faudra plus pour que je m'en aille, bien que je ne compte pas rester plus d'un an, pour ne pas casser la tradition bien sur."

Hermione eut un hochement de tête et allait dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent des pas brusques derrière eux dans le couloir des cachots où ils s'étaient engagés, il y a peu. Et quelques minutes plus tard ils virent Snape arriver. Il passa à côté d'eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Marcus étouffa un gloussement tandis qu'Hermione laissa échapper un autre soupir; quand on parle du loup... (16)

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut à l'autre bout du couloir.

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de se remettre en route, l'amenant à son nouvel logis. (17)

-----ééééé éé é ---------

Mark s'arrêta devant un portrait voisin de ses appartements. Le portrait représentait un homme grand, aux longs cheveux noirs, habillé en vieux habits de noblesse.

Salazar Slytherin. (18)

Hermione l'avait laissé découvrir tranquillement ses chambres et ensuite il décida qu'une visite à Severus lui fera du bien.

"- Le mot de passe," fit Salazar d'un ton sombre et sérieux.

"- Le Blood Bond," (19) fit Mark et s'avança dans l'ouverture que le portrait laissa.

-----ééééé éé é ---------

----------------Lemon (20)----------------

**_(bah, en fait j'ai pas envie d'en écrire un là, j'ai trop pas d'inspiration... dsl )_**

-

----------------Fin Lemon----------------

Avec un dernier coup de reins, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, tous deux épuises par leurs ébats. Mais en même temps tous deux contents et rassasiés.

C'est au moment où ils étaient tranquillement l'un contre l'autre à récupérer, que Severus vit un hiboux grand duc rentrer par la fenêtre. Sans même voir qui lui écrivait, il sut...

"- Lucius!" (21)

Marcus grogna, sentant une envie de meurtre monter en lui. Il ne savait si c'était son sentiment ou celui de Severus, mais il savait qu'ils voulaient tous les deux la mort de Malfoy- père à ce moment.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il te veux?" demanda Mark tandis que Severus se levait, le laissant seul et nu sur le lit (22).

Mark couva des yeux la forme svelte de son partenaire, tout aussi nu, brillant sous les rayons de bougies (23).

"- Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu lui faire mon rapport," fit Severus doucement en attrapant ses vêtements.

"- Cinq jours!" souffla Mark.

Severus haussa les épaules avant de s'avancer vers lui et lui donner un baiser d'aurevoir. Il partit ensuite sans un bruit, disparaissant dans l'ombre. Marcus se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, fixant un moment le plafond avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger dans les bras de Morphée pour attendre le retour du vampire.

-------------------------------------

à suivre...

-------------------------------------

**_1-mvs:_** je ne ferais pas de com' mais tout le monde a deviné!

**_2-S:_** on se demande pourquoi! **_mvs:_** moi aussi je me le demande. Tu peux m'expliquer? **_S_**: tu veux un résumé ou une explication complète avec image? --

**_3-mvs:_** fallait dormir! **_S_**: tu sais pas ce que tu veux. Une fois tu te plein qu'ils s'endorment, l'autre fois qu'ils dorment pas assez !

**_4-mvs:_** tu m'étonnes qu'ils s'y laissent aller! Ok, ok me tais!

**_5-mvs:_** comme s'il allait s'en plaindre de s'être lié **_S _**: surement pas! Veux être à la place de Markkkkk!

**_6-mvs:_** maso? Lol **_S_**: sur les bords

**_7-mvs:_** Snape aider quelqu'un? Ça va leur faire drôle

**_8-mvs:_** Ca me fait toujours drôle! Grrrr **_S:_** bah, ils ont grandi, il faut en faire autant! Lol!

**_9-mvs:_** Attention Malfoy va être jaloux! Lol **_S: _**non, tu cois?

**_10-Mvs:_** pauvre vampire! On lui donne le rôle du méchant! **_S:_** a qui la faute! Il a qu'a pas faire son méchant tout le temps!

**_11-mvs:_** qu'est ce qui c'est passé? **_S;_** le saura peut être plus tard! (quand j'aurais le temps d'inventer un truc lol)

**_12-mvs:_** la question! Comme si Mark allait dire non! **_S;_** :- 

**_13-mvs:_** lui sadique? Autant que l'auteur! **_S;_** donc je disais ... sadique...

**_14-mvs:_** ca ne fait plus aucun doute, ils sont aussi sadique l'un que l'autre ...aieuh pas frapper l'auteure! Ça fait maluh! **_S;_** j'ai rien fait! C'est ta conscience qui te fait maleuh!

**_15-mvs:_** me demande pourquoi!

**_16-mvs:_** non, c'est plutôt quand on parle du vampire boum pas la batte de base ball! **_S;_** nan, je préfère du poison, c'est tellement plus silencieux et pas détectable grand sourire maniaque

**_17-_** **_S;_** qu'il n'allait pas utiliser souvent si vous voulez mon avis. **_mvs:_** ah bon? Pourquoi? un ange passe un troupeau d'éléphants roses

**_18-mvs:_** hi hi moi je viens de lire la suite **_S;_** bah, moi je viens de l'écrire, et tok!

**_19-mvs:_** comme par hasard

**_20-mvs: _**pas le premier soir à Poudlard! **_S;_** et alors!**_ mvs:_** mais ça ne se fait pas!**_ S;_** ça se fete, l'arrivée!**_ mvs:_** ok ok j'ai rien dit... mais quand même!

**_21-mvs:_** mais quel chieur! Il pouvait pas les laisser récupérer et reprendre tranquillement **_S;_** nooon!

**_22-mvs:_** t'était obligée de préciser le nu? **_S;_** --

**_23-mvs:_** " et il sentit l'envie de Sev le reprendre de tous ses membres... **_S;_** et c'est toi qui se plaignait tout à l'heure de mes remarques!

----------------------------------------

dans la chambre de l'auteure, assis au centre de la pièce en rond...

**_S :_** donc, comme je disais... Nous sommes des humai... je veux dire, des personnes adultes et bien élevées, donc on peut s'asseoir pour parler des problèmes qu'on a. Donc, je vous écoute.

**_Voldemort :_** qui est pour la flamber?

**_S :_** Heeeeeiiiiiiiiii! Pas de plans foireux ...prend sa voix des plus sadiques n'oubliez pas que j'ai toujours la suite... en plus si je ne me trompe ...tu sais Voldy, je peux toujours laissez ça comme ça et on ne lavera jamais ton nom!

**_Voldemort :_** lui tire la langue

**_Harry:_** j'ai une réclamation. Veux pas d'Edelweiss et pas de placard.

**_Severus :_** d'accord pour le placard... alors qu'Edelweiss...

**_Lucius :_** moi aussi je l'aime bien...

**_Harry:_** maiheu! C'est moi qu'il colle !

**_Dumbledore :_** ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il y a toujours des solutions à tous les problèmes...

**_S :_** les regarde parler** # c'est un moyen comme un autre pour les retenir # ** puis se tourne vers l'ordinateur sans que les autres ne la voient **#qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir écrire #** pense-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre:** Blood Bond

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Disclamer:** aucun personnage n'est à moi (mais si JKR ne veut plus de Harry, Severus ou Sirius, je veux bien les récupérer!)

**Spoileur:** les 5 premiers tomes (mais Sirius n'est pas mort)

**Pairing:** SS/ME ou SS/HP

**Rating:** R

**Progression:** 8/19

**Résumé – Contexte :** dés que Harry et les autres sortent du Hogwarts Express à la fin de leur 7eme année, quelque chose se passe et Harry disparaît. Il ne se tient plus en contact avec personne de l'école. On entend de temps en temps des actions menées contre Voldemort, mais personne ne pense à lui car on le croit mort.

6 ans passent ainsi.

La lutte contre Voldemort a atteint le sommet (même si tout à coup celui ci a baissé le nombre des raids).

Une rencontre a lieu entre le bien et le mal. Les bons croient être perdus, car ils sont persuadés que Voldemort a tué Harry, alors que les mauvais sont assez confiant. Au moment où la bataille semble perdue pour le côté de la lumière, quelqu'un apparaît, qui provoque Voldemort en duel. L'homme gagne, mais les mangemorts fuient et il disparaît aussi.

**Warning :** **_Slash _**, **_Lemon dans ce chapitre_** , vampires, anges noirs, mort...

**Remarques:**

#DESOLE d'avoir du retard pour la publication. Disons que mes cours sont assez difficiles et on n'est en pleine période des projets et partiels... Et quand je pense que j'ai 26 pages recto verso petit carreaux écrit sur chaque ligne, à taper sur ordinateur ! Mon dieu que ça me décourage ! Et en plus il y a déjà deux pages de séquelle écrites (de la même manière).

_**Chapitre VIII **_

POV inconnu

Il sourit voyant leurs troupes bouger autour de la maison du Ministre de la Magie britannique. Il fit un signe de tête à son collaborateur et s'avança à son tour. Lucius le suivit tout de suite et il se demanda si le mangemort pouvait vraiment commander ou qu'il était fait seulement pour être commandé. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait donner des ordres.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus (laissant voir ses canines pointues) quand il rentra dans la pièce ou l'homme politique et sa famille étaient tenus en otage.

Quand ils eurent fini l'interrogatoire, un des mangemorts tua la femme tandis que Lucius s'occupait du ministre. Lui, il fixa un moment l'enfant qui était blotti dans un coin. Un garçon de 15 ans. Parfait. Il s'avança vers lui, l'attrapa par sa robe de sorciers. Il approcha son visage du cou du jeune homme avant de le mordre. L'enfant protesta un moment avant de se laisser faire, ensorcelé par la magie du vampire.

Quand il sentit l'enfant se faire plus lourd il le relâcha sur le sol, le laissant mourir, avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres pour nettoyer le sang restant.

"- J'adore le sang des jeunes," fit-il remettant l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière l'oreille. "Ils ont un tel goût exquis."

Lucius refoula une vague de dégoût en le regardant, mais il savait que cela était nécessaire. Une monnaie d'échange.

Il sourit de nouveau voyant Lucius penser, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit une position ou une personne. Il se redressa avant de quitter la scene du crime.

fin POV

Mark se réveilla brusquement, haletant, se souvenant parfaitement de son rêve. Il était horrifié. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Mais il savait que le rêve n'était pas la cause de son réveil. En fait son subconscient l'a fait se réveiller quand un corps se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui.

Un corps !

Tout à coup il fut tout à fait réveillé, très réveillé et se précipita vers Severus, qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Il semblait bien, mais Mark sentait la fatigue, l'épuisement extrême...

"- Severus," murmura Mark lui enlevant sa cape de voyage pour vérifier s'il n'avait aucune blessure.

"- Ce salaud !" fit Severus d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure. "Lucius a toujours été sadique, mais il n'a jamais osé..."

Il se tut, prit son souffle et Mark sut qu'il récupérait petit à petit.

"- Il avait sur lui l'aune des trois pierres de soleil existantes dans le monde."

Un autre silence.

"- Alors que je n'avais pas prit ma potion contre l'effet négatif des rayons de soleil..."

Mark savait de quoi il parlait. Ils avaient eu une conversation sur les faiblesses de vampires. Sur leurs phobies de rayons de soleil qui pouvait les tuer presque sans potion adéquate.

De même que le sang frais contrait sa faim et réchauffait son corps pour quelque temps, la potion était la seule solution au danger des rayons de soleil.

Le lendemain matin Mark se réveilla avec le dos douloureux et il s'aperçut qu'il avait dormi assis contre la tête du lit. Il bougea et sentit un poids sur lui. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Severus blotti contre lui. Mark eut un sourire en passant sa main dans les cheveux ébène de son amant. Merlin ! Son sourire se fit un peu mélancolique. Sans vraiment le voir, il avait commencé à aimer le vampire. À s'inquiéter pour lui. A vouloir prendre soin de lui.

Mark soupira, continuant toujours sa caresse légère. Il donnerait tout pour rester ainsi pour toujours.

" - Deux sous pour tes pensées, " fit une voix endormie et Mark baissa ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Severus.

Mark ne répondit pas, mais juste se baissa pour donner un baiser au vampire avant de se redresser avec l'intention de se lever. Mais Severus n'était pas d'accord sur ce point et le jeune homme se retrouva quelques instants plus tard cloué sur le lit sous le corps tiède de son amant.

_'Stop !'_ cria le cerveau de Mark. _'Tiède ? Comment ça tiède ?'_

" - Severus, comment ça se fait que les effets de mon sang ne sont pas encore passés ? " murmura-t-il quand le vampire s'attaqua à sa peau sensible du cou.

" - Je ne sais pas, " lui répondit Severus. " Et pour l'instant je m'en moque. Je te veux."

Mark tressaillit en sentant sa langue dans le creux de son cou. Ce point, il y était sensible et Severus le savait. Et il ne se gênait pas pour l'y mordre. Mais pas cette fois ci. Mark gémit.

Il n'avait jamais assez de son amant. Severus avait une manière bien à lui de faire amour et Mark en profitait pleinement. Chaque fois il s'abandonnait à son amant, lui laissant le plein pouvoir. Il semblait tout autant insatiable que lui-même.

_'Deux gosses en chaleur !'_ lui cria son esprit tandis qu'il, une fois de plus laissais les rennes à Severus.

lemon

Severus les allongea tous les deux sur le lit, en couvrant le corps de Mark par le sien. Il le voulait là et maintenant, ce pourquoi il ne s'encombra pas à les déshabiller. Un simple sort fit disparaître cette barrière de tissu qui les séparait et tout de suite leurs peaux se touchèrent et ils purent profiter enfin du contact. Les mains de Severus étaient partout sur le corps de Mark et des gémissements de ce dernier montraient qu'il n'était vraiment pas contre.

Rapidement, mais sans griller des étapes (il ne voulait surtout pas blesser son amant) Severus prépara Mark. Quand il était sur qu'il était prêt, le vampire pénétra son calice d'un coup de rein, ce qui soutira un autre gémissement de plaisir du jeune homme. Et il bougea.

Et Mark pouvait se vanter de son amant car il se crut à ce moment là au 7eme ciel. Chaque fois que Severus touchait cette boule de nerf en lui...

Et il ne dura pas longtemps avec un tel traitement, suivi tout de suite par son amant...

fin lemon

" - pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, j'en sais rien, " fit Severus tandis qu'ils étaient couchés sur le lit dans un silence accueillant qui suivit leur ébats. " Mais en tout cas, c'est cela qui m'a aidé de ne pas être vraiment blessé en contact de la pierre de soleil. Je pense. "

Mark se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Severus, se sentant épuisé (1). Il resta un moment sans rien dire avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

" - Je pense que je dois te dire quelque chose, " commença-t-il. " Je n'ai pas pensé que cela était important, mais je me suis peut-être trompé. "

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

" - le Conseil des Grands m'a donné le pouvoir et le savoir pour tuer Voldemort, mais ils... "

Mark raconta son entretien avec le conseil. Tout. Ce qu'ils ont dit, ce qu'il en a pensé.

" - Je ne pense pas que la Malédiction soit dangereuse pour moi, " fit Snape quand il eut fini. " Mais ton sang doit contenir quelque chose qui prolonge l'effet. Ce quelque chose que te fait vivre éternellement. "

Severus regarda Mark et ils se fixèrent un moment.

Eternellement.

Un mot qui promettait tant.

Un immortel, un vampire ne vivait pas sa vie éternellement avec son calice mortel. Tous les deux mourraient en même temps, quelques centaines années après leur rencontre. Or avec un calice immortel aussi...

Les jours suivants passaient dans une routine confortable où Severus et Mark apprenaient à se connaître, mais aussi continuaient à vivre comme avant. La seule chose qui avait changé était le lieu où Mark passait ses nuits.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, le soir où ils devaient partir pour Hogwarts, ils eurent une conversation sur leurs arrangements à l'école. Comme Severus avait besoin de sang de moins en moins souvent, cela allait, mais tous les deux étaient mit d'accord pour partager les appartements de Severus. Puis leur conversation avait dérivé sur les vampires et calices liés par le Blood Bond et sur Godric Gryffondor qui était par ailleurs, comme l'a découvert Severus, l'ancêtre de Mark.

" - Tu ne m'as jamais dit qui était le vampire de Godric, " fit Severus.

Mark fronça les sourcils.

"- Il avait écrit quelque chose à propos de ça," fit-il en réfléchissant. "Je crois que son nom était Salazar."

Severus leva un sourcil.

"- Salazar, comme dans Salazar Serpentard ?" demanda-t-il intrigué.

Mark eut une expression de surprise qui passa sur le visage avant d'être remplacé par la stupéfaction.

"- Par la barbe de Merlin !" jura-t-il puis une pensée surgit dans son esprit et il s'assombrit. "Comment est ce que c'est possible que Gryffondor ait eu une famille? Il a été lié à Serpentard par les liens plus forts que ceux de mariage!"

Snape eut un sourire sarcastique qui semblait dire 'je sais quelque chose que tu ignores !'.

"- Bien sur, il a pu avoir une famille avant, mais on l'aurait su !" fit-il d'une voix grave. "Donc je pense que toutes ces cachotteries m'amenent à ma 2eme hypothèse."

"- Qui est ?"

"- Tu sais bien sur que les vampires peuvent avoir des enfants avec les partenaires des 2 sexes, n'est ce pas ?"

"- Bien sur que je sa...," commença Mark. "Quoi ?!"

Le sourire de Snape s'élargit.

"- Si le vampire trouve son âme sœur, et ils pratiquent la cérémonie qu'il faut, un vampire peut avoir une lignée. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des vampires-nés. Cela ne s'applique pas à ceux qui le deviennent."

Mark cligna des yeux tant qu'il digérait ces paroles, puis eut un froncement de sourcils.

"- Mais..."

Tout à coup il eut une expression perdue et Severus ne put retenir son envie de le réconforter. Il le prit dans une étreinte protectrice.

"- Voldemort était héritier de Serpentard et moi, je suis celui de Gryffondor. Mais s'ils étaient ensemble..."

Son visage devint horrifié et il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari avant de s'enfuir.

Severus le trouva quelques heures plus tard sur la terrasse, qu'il lui avait montré le jour de sa demande. Il resta un instant là, sans parler ni faire connaître sa présence. Mais il savait que Mark l'avait senti.

"- Pourquoi personne jamais su que Salazar et Godric étaient ensemble ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas un vampire si je descends d'une lignée de vampires ? Est-ce que Voldemort l'était ? Est-ce qu'il le savait au moins ? ..."

Severus ne supportait pas les sentiments qu'il ressentait à travers le lien. Cette peur, colère. Ce sentiment de...

Severus sera contre lui un Mark tremblant qui lui était tombé dans les bras quelques secondes plutôt.

"- Il avait été ensorcelé, rappelle-toi, et il n'aurait pas pu être sauvé," fit une voix dans la tête de Mark, mais sa peur et douleur empêchait de l'entendre.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddd

"- Hé, les gars," fit une voix. "Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ?"

Quatre personnes se trouvaient dans une salle au sous sol d'un batiment en plein Londres. Deux hommes et deux femmes étaient habillés en robes de sorciers d'un pourpre éclatant. Sur l'épaule des vetements on voyait un embleme de corbeau.

"- Non," fit l'un d'eux.

"- Merde ! Je savais que quelque chose allait foirer !" s'exclama l'une des filles.

"- Mais tout aurait du se passer normalement," raisonna l'un des gars. "On sait que le boss est puissant et rusé. Normalement tout aurait du marcher."

"- Rah ! Je ne fais pas confiance à ce 'Conseil' ! A tous les coups, ils ont quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition," fit la 2eme femme.

"- Est ce que vos colliers vous ont prévenu qu'il était en danger ?"

"- Le mien a un peu chauffé, mais qu'une fois et je savais que c'était lors du combat que boss a eu avec quelque mangemorts !"

"- Oui le mien aussi, mais après il s'est calmé et je n'y ai plus repensé."

Une des femmes avait sorti son collier et le tournait et retournait dans les mains. Le collier était représentation d'un corbeau et leur servait pour prévenir si l'un des membres du groupe était en danger. Elle en a eu l'idée après que leur boss c'était fait piéger par Voldemort la première fois.

"- J'ai essayé de lui envoyer un hibou, mais il est revenu."

"- Moi aussi."

"- De même."

Un silence s'installa tandis que les trois parleurs attendaient la réaction du 4eme qui était silencieux. Un moment il était perplexe, puis un sourire en coin recourba sa bouche.

"- Est-ce que l'un de vous a essayé la méthode que boss nous a donné pour le joindre en cas d'urgence ?"

Les trois autres levèrent un sourcil avant d'avoir tous des sourires diaboliques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un hibou s'envola avec une enveloppe d'un rouge écarlate où une seule ligne était écrite en guise d'adresse:

ME al. HP

_**(2)**_

à suivre

**_1-S_**: pas de sa faute, le pauvre. Le grand méchant vampire l'a épuisé.

**_2-S_**: Une beuglante ? Mais non, jamais je ne me permettrai d'écrire une beuglante! Ah, si, je viens de le faire:- **_mvs:_** Saloperie!!! **_S:_** Je ne te permet pas!

dddddddddddddddddddd

**S :** ce n'est pas l'un de mes préférés...

**Voldemort :** depuis quand je suis aussi gryffondor

**Harry :** je le sens mal le prochain chapitre

**Severus :** **_smirk_**

**Lucius :** bof, je m'ennuie moi!

**Dumbledore :** **_smile_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Détails dans les chapitres précédents**_

**Progression:** 9/19

**Remarques:**

# OK, OK, je sais que mes publications sont très espacées (et encore, 'très' est un mot faible )… mais voilà, le premier semestre est passé et j'ai enfin un peu de temps (entre deux cours) pour taper mes chapitres à l'ordi. Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je vous mets le chapitre. Bonne lecture et R&R ;) #

_**Chapitre IX**_

Marcus était assis à la Grande Table et regardait les élèves arriver pour le Festin de Bienvenue. Sa place était à côté de Severus et comme il n'était pas sensé lui parler, il était plongé dans ses pensées et se rappelait les événements des deux derniers jours.

_**Ils étaient arrivés à Hogwarts deux jours avant la rentrée pour s'installer dans leurs appartements respectifs. Tous les autres professeurs arrivaient aussi, ce pourquoi le lendemain au déjeuner tout le personnelle était présent pour ce qui aurait du être sa 'cuisante' humiliation.**_

_**Quand Marcus vit son hibou foncer sur lui lors de la distribution du courrier, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quand il vit l'enveloppe d'un rouge vif, il ouvrit grand les yeux, se rappelant soudainement qu'il avait oublié de parler à quelqu'un de son poste à l'école ! (1)**_

_**Soupirant légèrement, il ouvrit la beuglante sans attendre.**_

_**Tous les yeux qui ne le fixaient pas encore dans la Grande Salle, se tournèrent vers lui.**_

_**"Marcus Angus() Evans !"**_

_**Marcus grimaça à l'emploi de son deuxième prénom, qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisit.**_

_**" Comment oses-tu ne pas nous donner de tes nouvelles depuis tout ce temps ! Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi ! Tu nous envoie en vacances forcées et tu disparais pour, soit disant, aller régler une histoire personnelle ! Tu aurais pu au moins nous dire où tu te trouvais ! Aucun hibou ne pouvait te localiser et nous étions obligés de t'envoyer Artemis ! Si tu ne nous donnes pas de tes nouvelles dans les heures qui suivent, nous venons te chercher, que tu sois au paradis ou en enfers et nous te ramènerons par la peau du cou ! Boss ou pas !" (2)**_

_**La beuglante n'était pas signée, mais Marcus avait reconnu la voix haut perchée de Ginna. Il regarda l'enveloppe fumante se détruire avec de l'amusement dans les yeux. Ils devaient vraiment s'être inquiétés pour avoir utilisé le "dernier recours", c'est à dire Artemis, pour le contacter et envoyer en plus une beuglante.**_

_**Marcus leva les yeux vers les autres occupants de la pièce qui le regardaient bouche bée.**_

_**"- Désolé," fit-il essayant de cacher son hilarité. "Mes amis sont assez protecteurs."**_

_**Et avant qu'ils ne puissent lui dire quoi que ce soit, il se leva et sortit de la grande salle.**_

_**Il s'était enfermé dans ses appartements et s'était mis à écrire une réponse à la beuglante. D'un côté il était désolé d'avoir oublié son équipe, mais de l'autre côté, il était en colère qu'ils lui avaient envoyé une beuglante!**_

_**En temps normal, il aurait su apprécier la blague, il l'a fait pendant un instant, mais dans les circonstances présentes...**_

_**"Les Corbeaux,**_

_**A quoi pensiez vous en m'envoyant une BEUGLANTE?! Etes vous devenu séniles ou avez vous oublié vos cerveaux en vacances?**_

_**C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de vous écrire pour vous informer des événements, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé d'utiliser un moyen si bruyant pour me le rappeler.**_

_**Avez vous pensé ce que se passerait si j'était quelque part sous couverture ou en mission ou... peu importe.**_

_**Bien, je laisse tomber les réprimandes.**_

_**Je vous informe que je suis actuellement à Hogwarts et que Dumbledore m'a engagé comme professeur de DCFM.**_

_**Et devinez quoi? Notre cher Edelweiss est ici depuis un an. Je veux que vous ressortiez tous nos dossiers sur le Conseil et surtout le pervers. Je veux avoir un rapport sur ce qu'ils veulent ici. Allez à la pèche à l'information. Trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez et l'un de vous ramènera ses fesses au Pré-aux-Lards lors de la 2eme semaine de septembre aux trois balais pour me faire le topo des recherches.**_

_**ME al HP."**_

_**C'est au moment où il envoya sa réponse que Severus l'avait rejoint. Il le regarda un moment et puis s'installa à côté de lui. Mark l'avait senti approcher et quand il fut sur le canapé, il s'appuya sur lui, gouttant en silence à ce toucher réconfortant. Mais Mark sentait une espèce de sentiment dominant l'humeur de son vampire.**_

_**Il se détacha de lui à un moment donné, ne supportant pas ne pas comprendre.**_

_**"- Severus ?" fit-il, le regardant avec les yeux surpris.**_

_**Severus Snape, le Maître de Potions taciturne, le vampire résidant de Hogwarts à l'humeur noire, l'homme aux regards-qui-tuent était secoué de rire silencieux. Un fous rire.**_

_**"- Severus !" répéta Mark indigné.**_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard Severus se calma, mais ses yeux noirs habituellement froids et sans émotion brillaient d'un amusement non cache.**_

_**"- Tu aurais du voir ta tête," fit-il d'une voix étrangement basse. "Merlin ! Et les autres! J'ai cru que j'allais leur rire au nez !"**_

_**Marcus leva un sourcil, amusé à son tour, puis décida qu'il devait expliquer à Severus avant qu'il ne le demande.**_

_**"- c'était des amis," soupira-t-il. "Ils sont très protecteurs et ne me voyant pas revenir, ils se sont inquiété. En fait, ils ne sont pas seulement des amis. Quand j'ai disparut d'ici, tout en faisant des études plus poussées, j'ai commencé à faire connaissance de gens qui constituèrent ensuite un réseau d'information. Et puis nous avons fait, mas amis et moi, une équipe de nettoyeurs qui, dans l'ombre, allaient aider Dumbledore sans qu'il ne le sache."**_

_**Severus acquiesça.**_

_**"- Donc, tu es le chef d'un petit groupe qui a aidé l'ordre," fit Snape. "Combien êtes vous ?"**_

_**"- Cinq en tant que Corbeaux et puis une 50ne d'informateurs."**_

_**"- Corbeaux ?"**_

_**"- Les charognards qui nettoient après une bataille."**_

_**"- Oh," fit Snape puis fronça les sourcils. "Attends un peu. Vous êtes que 5 sur le terrain ?"**_

_**Marcus eut un sourire très Serpentard.**_

_**"- Mais nous ne sommes pas de simples sorciers," fit-il avec une voix mystérieuse et Snape leva les yeux au ciel. "Comme tu sais, j'ai eu des pouvoirs grâce au conseil, mais j'excellais avant en DCFM, Duel et Charmes. Et..."**_

_**Il se tu tout à coup.**_

_**"- Je ne pense pas que j'ai le droit de révéler quels sont les pouvoirs des autres."**_

_**Severus acquiesça.**_

Ses réflexions furent coupées par l'arrivé des nouveaux élèves et le début de la répartition. Marcus observa les élèves défiler. Il se rappelait bien le jour où il était à leur place. Lui, Ron, Hermione, Draco... et les autres. C'était si loin. Merlin ! Il n'était pas souvent nostalgique, mais quand cela le prenait!

Il sentit la main de Severus sur sa cuisse lui passer du réconfort physique, alors qu'il le réconfortait en même temps par leur lien. Il lui remercia en se reprenant en main. D'ailleurs il était temps: Dumbledore se levait pour son discours où il allait l'introduire.

"- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année," commença-t-il. "Cette année qui commence avec un événement heureux que le Ministère a déjà fêté, mais dont je demande qu'on lève un verre pour. Pour la fin de la guerre!"

Tous les élèves et les professeurs le suivirent et quelques minutes plus tard le silence revint de nouveau.

"- Ensuite," continua-t-il. "Je veux prévenir les premières années et rappeler aux autres que le forêt est interdite aux élèves. De même que la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. D'un autre côté, M Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits est accrochée sur la porte de son bureau. Et finalement, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouvel enseignant de DCFM, le professeur Marcus Evans."

Mark se leva pour saluer les élèves, puis se rassit sous les regards curieux des élèves. Dumbledore lui lança un regard joyeux, Edelweiss – un rempli d'amusement calculateur, alors que le regard de Severus envoyait un _'je te l'avais dit, tu n'avais pas à stresser'_. Il le remercia intérieurement et, tandis que Dumbledore déclarait le début du repas, observait les élèves.

Apparemment il ne leur avait pas fait une grande impression, mais il ne cherchait pas à le faire. Il avait prit dès le début un visage fermé : sinon il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir. Il soupira en commençant à manger.

"- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de reparler depuis la dernière fois."

Mark se tourna vers son autre voisin de table, mais il l'avait reconnu rien qu'au son de la voix.

"- Oui, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, j'étais parti un peu précipitamment," répondit Mark.

Hermione eut un gloussement.

"- Une Beuglante," fit-elle comme seule explication à son mari, assis à côté d'elle.

Mark et Draco échangèrent un regard qui disait _'ah ! Ces femmes !'_ avant de se faire interrompre par un coup de coude d'Hermione dans les cotes de Draco.

"- Hé, je n'ai rien dit !" protesta Draco.

"- Mais tu l'as pensé très fort, chéri !" soupira Hermione.

Mark étouffa un gloussement, il ne pouvait se le permettre pour son image.

_' Au fait, Dumbledore n'a pas dit qui reprendra le club de Duel. Puisque les deux professeurs se sont absentés pour des raisons personnelles, '_ fit Severus par le lien.

_' Peut être qu'il me laissera faire ? '_ fit Mark en repensant à la réaction qu'il a eut en découvrant que Sirius et Remus travaillaient à Hogwarts.

_**La chose qui faisait le plus peur à Mark était de se faire découvrir. Que l'on devine sa vrai identité. Et ça faillit arriver ou au moins ce qu'il avait pensé quand Severus lui dit que les professeurs de Duel étaient Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.**_

_**Il faillit tout laisser tomber, après tout, les deux hommes pouvaient facilement tout découvrir. Le loup-garou de Remus avait un odorat puissant. Et Sirius le connaissait mieux que personne.**_

_**Mais Severus le rassura, lui disant que les deux hommes seront absent presque toute l'année pour des raisons personnelles que personne à part Dumbledore ne connaissait.**_

_' Tu lui en parleras, s'il ne dit rien. '_

_' Ok. '_

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une silhouette une capuche sur la tête. Les élèves se regardèrent, inquiets, mais Dumbledore se leva, souriant.

"- Je vous présente votre remplaçant du cours de Duel, professeur Ginny Weasley."

La capuche tomba, révélant une cascade de cheveux pur-feu.

Marcus avala de travers son jus de citrouille et Severus le regarda, inquiet. Le jeune homme fixait la jeune femme qui s'approchait de leur table. Il avait des problèmes! De gros problèmes!

La seule chose qu'il envoya à Severus en guise de réponse fut :

' Ginna va me tuer au moment même, qu'elle m'aurait sous la main ! '

à suivre...

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

() ah, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher!

_**1.Mvs:**_ le pauvre… me demande ce qu'il va se prendre sur la tête

_**s: **_le pauvre, le pauvre… il n'avait qu'à pas oublier ses amis!

_**Mvs: **_#pas convaincue #

_**S: **_#sourire innocent #

**2.Mvs:**le pauvre… comment qu'il se fait gronder! Viens là ryry…

_**S:**_ hey, pas touche!!!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Détails dans les chapitres précédents**_

**Progression:** 10/19 + séquelle

**Remarques:** oh ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment vraiment désolé, bonne lecture R&R

_**ceci est l'action dans le passé, des flash-back**_

_**Chapitre X**_

Ron Weasley fut le premier à réagir quand Ginny arriva à la grande table.

_**Un an après la disparition de Harry, la famille Weasley fut frappé par un autre malheur. Quelques semaines après la fin de l'année scolaire, Mme Weasley trouva la chambre de sa fille vide et seule une lettre était posée sur le lit.**_

_**"Chère famille,**_

_**Je sais que vous vous demanderez quelle bêtise j'ai encore fait. Mais contrairement à ce que vous attendez, je suis parti sans vraiment être obligée.**_

_**Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, à part que je serais en sécurité et j'aurais un bon travail.**_

_**C'est mon choix et je ne veux pas que vous le contestez.**_

_**Ginny Weasley."**_

_**Les semaines et mois qui suivirent, toute la famille avait consacré le temps libre pour la retrouver. Même l'Ordre n'y arrivait pas, alors ils laissèrent tomber.**_

Et maintenant, six ans plus tard, elle revenait.

"- Ginny?" fit Ron quand elle s'arrêta à coté de lui.

Elle n'eut qu'un petit sourire et fit un 'plus tard' avant de prendre place à coté de Snape.

Marcus, lui, essayait de se faire tout petit sous le rire mental de Severus. Mais il ne put manquer le regard noir de Ginny qui disait bien 'toi! Attends un peu!'.

Le repas se termina trop vite pour Marcus et quand les élèves partirent se coucher, tous les professeurs se retrouvèrent dans la salle du personnel pour une dernière réunion avant le début de cours.

Au moment où le dernier professeur fermait la porte derrière lui, tous entendirent une claque. Ils se retournèrent surpris vers la rousse, qui se tenait droite comme un piquet devant un Marcus ébahi, la joue portant la marque de la main de la jeune femme.

Sans que personne ne puisse réagir,Ginny se jeta au cou du jeune homme encore stupéfait.

"- Tu nous as fait tellement peur Mark! Ne refais jamais ça!"

"- Ginna! Calmes-toi!" fit Mark retrouvant enfin la parole. "Que dirait Bobby s'il te voyait dans mes bras!"

"- Qu'il n'a pas à craindre que tu me vole!" sourit Ginny le relâchant enfin.

Tous les deux s'aperçurent enfin que tout le monde les regardaient. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, Ginny s'avança vers Ron et Luna. Elle se jeta eu cou de son frère.

"- Tu m'as manqué, Ron!" s'écria-t-elle avant de serrer Luna à son tour dans ses bras.

"- Hum, hum! Si vous avez fini avec vos retrouvailles, nous pourrons avoir des explications!"

Snape ne devait montrer autre chose que son caractère habituel: même s'il était contrent que Mark avait une autre personne à qui il pouvait se confier au château.

"-Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, professeur Snape," se moqua gentiment Ginny et se tourna vers Dumbledore. "Désolé professeur, je ne pouvais me retenir."

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle entendit 'Mais ça fait mal quand même!' derrière elle.

"- Vous vous connaissez?" fit Dumbledore surpris même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Ginny allait répondre, mais elle se tu tout à coup et se tourna vers Marcus pour le laisser parler, ayant peur d'en dire trop.

"- Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant la guerre," fit-il très sérieux. "Et puis on est resté en contact."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, bien que ce n'était pas toute la vérité non plus. Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre: Dumbledore connaissait les Corbeaux, bien qu'il ne les a jamais vu de près. Il savait qu'une aide leur avait été apporté par un groupe ni blanc ni noir.

"- excellent!" fit Dumbledore avant de commencer la réunion.

Une fois les formalités de la rentré discutés, Ginny s'approcha de mark tandis que certains sortaient.

"- Il faut que tu contacte les autres! Ils s'inquiètent même si ta lettre les a rassuré," dit-elle. "Et puis, Tim veux te parler du projet que vous aviez."

Il comprit qu'elle voulait parler du problème conseil/Edelweiss.

"- Je les contacterai quand je le pourrai," soupira Mark. "J'ai des choses à préparer pour mes classes et je pense que je serais assez occupé la première semaine."

Il sourit et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

"- En attendant, bonne nuit et à demain," fit-il avant de s'enfuir presque pour ne pas se recevoir un autre claque de la jeune femme.

"- Oh, toi!" cria-t-elle faussement indignée. "Si je ne te connaissait pas bien je croirais que tu as viré de bord!"

Sa seule réponse fut un rire dans le couloir.

Quand Ginny se retourna vers les autres, elle vit que seuls Ron, Luna, Hermione, Draco et Dumbledore étaient restés.

Un moment le silence s'éternisa, mais pas pour longtemps.

"- Où étais-tu tout ce temps? Maman s'est fait un sang d'encre! … " commença Ron mais se fit couper la parole par sa femme.

"- Ginny nous sommes très content de te revoir," fit Luna en la prenant de nouveau dans une étreinte. "Et ton frère y compris, même s'il ne le montre pas!"

"- Bien sur que je suis content de te revoir Ginny!" s'exclama Ron.

"- Je le sais," soupira Ginny. "C'est simplement très dur de revenir. En plus j'ai reçu certaines de vos lettre, mais il était dangereux de répondre."

Ginny soupira de nouveau avant de regarder chaque des personnes présentes dans les yeux.

"- Il faut que vous comprenez que je suis partie car je voulais apprendre à mieux me connaître, mieux connaître mes pouvoirs," dit-elle doucement avec un sérieux qu'aucun d'eux ne lui connaissaient. "On m'a aidé, on m'a donné un travail. Je me suis fait des amis, une vie nouvelle. Il était très difficile de revenir. Mais mon passé fait partie de moi, alors je ne voulais pas vous oublier."

Elle se tut un moment avant de se secouer et de se redresser.

"- je vais me coucher," dit-elle. "Si je ne me trompe pas, Albus, vous m'avez mis un cours demain soir et je veux préparer la salle avant."

Elle sortit, les laissant là, stupéfaits.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Dés qu'elle fut assez éloignée des autres, elle s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette.

"- _Pointe Harry Potter_," murmura-t-elle et une luciole sortit de sa baguette et la guida vers son ami.

_'Ami mon œil,'_ pensa Ginny,_'je ne sais même pas où sont ses appartements!'_

Elle suivit la luciole vers les cachots. La lumière disparut quand elle fut devant un portrait. Elle frappa sans attendre et fut très surprise par l'identité de la personne qui vint lui ouvrir.

"- Miss Weasley, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

La voix de Snape était toujours aussi froide et sans émotion, bien que le ton montrait un étonnement poli.

"- Je veux voir Mark, je sais qu'il est là," dit-elle pas du tout déstabilisée.

"- Laisse la rentrer Severus," s'entendit la voix de Mark derrière le maitre de potions.

Snape la laissa passer et elle s'avança vers le jeune homme. Le maitre des lieux les laissa seuls dans son salon, permettant Mark expliquer tout à Ginny.

Il se demanda à laquelle des nouvelles elle allait réagir le plus violemment. Il prit tout son temps pour préparer le thé, à la façon moldue. Il hésita un moment avant de faire aussi apparaître trois verres d'alcool : ils en auraient besoin.

Il revint dans la pièce au moment où Ginny poussait un "Quoi ?" horrifié. Il hésita entre deux raison en cause pour ça : soit Mark a révélé son statut de calice, soit son propre statut à lui de vampire.

"- Tu quoi ?" répéta la jeune femme. "Tu nous disais toujours qu'il fallait faire attention à qui on révélait la vérité et toi tu déballe tout à un mangemort ! Harry James Potter ! Est ce que tu as perdu la tête ?"

Snape fit connaître sa présence en s'approchant d'eux. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse entre les deux jeunes.

"- J'apprécierais si vous arrêtez de crier ici, Mlle Weasley," fit-il en prenant place en face d'elle. "Asseyez vous et buvez. Cela vous remettra les idées en place."

Il prit sa propre tasse de thé.

"- Crier sur mon calice ne vous servira à rien," ajouta-t-il lâchant la dernière bombe /1/.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

_**/1/s: il est fort à sa mon cher Sev ! lol**_


End file.
